Fate Novus Terrarum
by Jaul Lakes
Summary: Two fugitive magi are on the run from the Clock Tower and Church with nowhere to hide; but an opportunity to wipe the slate clean has presented itself...provided they can survive the Sixth Holy Grail War.
1. The Fugitives

**Chapter One: The Fugitives**

Rain poured down on the German town of Lutzerath. The rain, on top of the unrelenting fog, reduced visibility to zero. Marcus Beckham looked out his hotel window for signs of movement, though he knew it was futile. He couldn't let his guard down, however. Not when he'd worked so hard to keep himself and his fiancé safe from their pursuers.

Six years ago his fiancé, Kári Yggdmillenia, had been an ambitious magus with a talent for fire magecraft. Her skills had been so exceptional she'd even received an invitation to study at the Clock Tower. She'd received accolades and praise from all her instructors, Marcus included. When she finished her training at the Mage's Association, she chose to return to her home in northern Europe to continue mastering her innate skills.

The two stayed in touch over the next two years and eventually agreed to meet. Marcus, who was pursuing further study in runes, was eager to compare notes with his former pupil. Within three months of their partnership, the two had fallen in love and decided to marry. That was when their world fell apart.

Kári's ambitions were as great as the day Marcus had first met her. She had been practicing a new spell she'd been studying. The spell went awry. Terribly awry. All Marcus recalled of that night was his fiancé warning him to run and an incredible amount of heat. When he regained consciousness the next day, the village they'd been living in had been burned to the ground. Apart from the scorched earth, there was nothing that suggested humans once lived there.

Word of the incident reached the Clock Tower and the Church. Both organizations sent men to bring Kári to justice. Marcus took his fiancé and they fled for Egypt. There they were cornered by freelancers, who struck swiftly and without mercy. The two fought back with all their might and managed to escape, but at great cost.

One of the freelancers used a spell Marcus had never seen before. A spell that attacked Kári's magic circuits, disconnecting her from them. From that moment on, Kári could not use magic. The blow had been devastating to Kári and she became withdrawn. She barely ate and any sleep she managed to get was short-lived at best.

It took another year and a half for Kári to open up to her future husband. They agreed to keep moving from place to place, all the while finding a way to restore Kári's magic circuits. Their journey put them in confrontation with the Clock Tower, Atlas, and the Church. Within the last six months alone, Marcus had been on the verge of death nine times.

The pair finally found refuge in Lutzerath, renting a room at the Maas Hotel and Restaurant. Marcus found work in a kebab shop, making just enough to pay their rent and eat. The two never went out to enjoy themselves. It was too risky, even with the barrier Marcus had placed over the town.

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder caused Marcus to jump. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and looked over his shoulder. Kári was fast asleep, her waist-length blond hair curtaining her naked figure in all the right places. Tonight had been the first time in months Kári had been able to sleep more than an hour. Marcus was not about to wake her.

He heard a creaking floorboard in the hallway but chose to ignore it. No one had crossed the barrier he'd placed upon the town when they first arrived. No one could enter Lutzerath without his knowing about it. On top of that, he'd placed runes around the doors and windows as an extra precaution.

The floorboard creaked once more, this time with more emphasis. Someone was definitely just outside his door. He heard a gentle _pop_ as one of his runes was disarmed. The hair stood on the back of Marcus' neck. Somehow someone had slipped past his barrier and was dismantling his runes.

"Kári." hissed Marcus, slipping to his fiancé's side and gently shaking her awake. "Kári, wake up. They've found us."

Kári opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. Despite being fast asleep a second ago, she was fully alert, as though she'd been expecting her fiancé to wake her. She slid off the bed to the side opposite the door, pulling a bathrobe around her.

Marcus saw the lock on the door turn and knew his defenses had failed them. He wrote a rune in the air, ready to hold off their pursuers long enough for Kári to escape. The door flew open and a single cloaked figure stepped inside. His hands were up to show he was unarmed.

"Marcus Beckham, stay your attack. I am not here to fight you." said the cloaked figure, keeping his hands raised.

"Then why did you slip past my barrier, override my runes, and pick the lock?" demanded the magus, refusing to lower his guard.

The cloaked figure removed his hood, revealing a heavily scarred face. Though it was not the scars that stood out to Marcus. It was the eye patch bearing a scarlet cross. Marcus knew this man, though the reason he was in Lutzerath was an enigma to the magus.

"Executor Vinicio Donati, the top vampire slayer in the Church." said Marcus. "Did the church run out of magus hunters to send after us?"

"Far from it Mr. Beckham." said Vinicio, his voice deep and gravely. "In fact, it was at my insistence that they chose to leave you be when they learned you were here."

Marcus released the hold on the spell he was prepared to cast. If the Church had known they were here and chose to do nothing, then they had fail-safes in place to keep Marcus and Kári from escaping.

"Why?" asked Kári, closing her robe tighter around her body.

"Because the Church needs your help." said Vinicio.

Marcus laughed.

"The Church wants _our_ help?" exclaimed Marcus. "What do they want us to do? Kill ourselves for them?"

"I'm sure the other executors would love for you to do that." said the vampire slayer. "But I convinced them you had a more useful purpose. Both of you are resourceful, powerful, and, most importantly, a threat to the Clock Tower."

Marcus felt his blood run cold. If the Church was willing to seek help from enemies of the Clock Tower, then something big was in the works.

"Why not hire freelancers?" said Marcus.

"Because we need someone who understands highly ranked people in the Clock Tower." explained Vinicio. "Someone who is familiar with their strengths and weaknesses."

"What is the Church planning?" said Kári, her voice full of suspicion. "Do they intend to take the Clock Tower on?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." said Vinicio, taking a seat in an empty armchair. "In fact, the Church is simply trying to prevent the end of the world."

Marcus sat on the edge of the bed, refusing to break eye contact with the executor. Kári joined him, intertwining her fingers with his.

"And how do we fit into that?" asked Marcus.

The executor reached into a sleeve and produced a scroll. He tossed it to Marcus, who caught it one handed and opened it. He poured over the contents. By the time he finished reading, his eyes were wide with shock.

"But…but these readings can't be right." stammered Marcus. "It was destroyed almost two decades ago. Both the Church and the Clock Tower confirmed it."

"I know." said Vinicio. "I was the one who conducted the investigation on our part."

"But if this is true, then this surge of mana is…" began Kári.

"Yes, it would appear the Holy Grail has made itself known to the world once more." finished the vampire slayer. "We don't know how and the Church isn't really interested in that. What we are concerned about is if someone with ill intentions were to seize it."

"Wasn't it a priest who nearly caused the destruction of Fuyuki twice in the last two Holy Grail Wars?" asked Marcus. "And wasn't it thanks to two magi named Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya that the world was saved?"

"Unfortunately, you are right." said Vinicio. "That is why the Clock Tower is determined to keep our involvement in this war to a minimum. I have been selected to serve as the supervisor of this war but I will be sharing that responsibility with a member of the Clock Tower. If I put one toe out of line, I will be killed on the spot."

"So the Clock Tower's goal is to prevent the end of the world?" said Marcus in confusion.

"Yes, but they are so focused on keeping our involvement to a minimum they aren't paying attention to the real threat." continued the scarred man.

"Which is?" said Kári.

"The Holy Grail." said Vinicio, crossing his arms and looking the fugitives in the eye. "There is no doubt that if a Servant with an evil heart touches it, the Grail will once more be tainted and attempt to destroy the world. The Church cannot ignore such a threat."

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Marcus, suddenly suspicious.

"I'll get to the point then." said Vinicio. "The Church has offered the two of you a pardon and their protection in exchange for fighting in this Holy Grail War on our behalf."

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Marcus, leaping to his feet. "Why would we agree to serve the Church after everything you've put us through?"

"Because we can give you a new life." said Vinicio. "You will win the Holy Grail for us, or at least keep any undesirables from attaining it, and in exchange we will give you a clean slate."

"Do you think we are stupid enough to believe the Church will keep their word?" said Kári sharply.

"No I do not." admitted the vampire slayer, producing a second scroll and handing it to Marcus. "That is why we came up with this as a token of our sincerity."

Marcus opened the scroll and bit his tongue in shock. Kári looked over his shoulder and her eyes narrowed.

"Binding Magecraft: Target—The Church." Kári read aloud. "The Crests of the Angar family hereby command: Provided that the following conditions are met, this oath shall become a commandment and bind the target without exception. Oath: To the Church, regarding both Marcus Beckham and Kári Yggdmillenia, all intentions and actions to kill and harm shall be forbidden for all eternity. Conditions: Marcus Beckham is to enter and compete in the Sixth Holy Grail War, to the end of securing the Holy Grail or preventing undesirable persons from obtaining it."

"A geis written by the Agnar family." said Marcus. "I wasn't aware they were in league with the Church. Why not have them compete for you?"

"Because the Clock Tower knows about our relationship." explained Vinicio. "Going to an outside source, such as you, is something they will not be expecting."

Marcus fell silent as he poured over the geis once more. It was well written and very specific. It didn't demand he win it outright. He was only required to put an effort into winning. If he did that, then he and Kári would have a clean slate. They could start a new life together. One where they weren't looking over their shoulders every minute of their lives.

"How long do we have to decide?" asked Marcus.

"The Church will give you one week to decide." said Vinicio, standing up and heading for the door. "Meet me at Saint Peter's Basilica at the first stroke of midnight a week from now."

Before Marcus could respond, the executor left the hotel room; leaving Marcus and Kári to their own musings.


	2. The Blossom Which Brings Hope

**Chapter Two: The Blossom Which Brings Hope**

Saki carried the tea tray down the hall with practiced balance. Her mother liked tea at the same time every day and the girl refused to disappoint her. The auburn haired, aqua green eyed fourteen-year-old was eager to be on time today. Today was the day she was supposed to start studying more advanced forms of her family's magic. The aspiring magus couldn't wait to get started.

She was on the verge of knocking on the door to her mother's study when she froze. She had heard a gentle _thump_ , as though a book had been dropped to the floor. The auburn haired girl listened more intently. There was a soft sob coming from inside. Saki never saw or heard her mother cry.

"Mother?" said Saki, turning the door's handle and pushing in. "I brought your tea…"

She stopped in her tracks. Her mother was slumped over the couch clutching a piece of crumpled paper in her hands. Saki instinctively dropped the tea-laden tray.

"Mother!" cried Saki, rushing to her mother's side and placing a concern arm around the magus. "Mother, what's wrong? Is it Father? Did something happen to…"

"No." said Saki's mother, wiping a tear from her eye. "Your father's fine but he found something important."

"Did he find the artifact he was looking for?" asked the teenage girl hopefully.

Apart from seeing him leaving the house in the middle of the night once, Saki had never met her father. All she knew of his work was that it involved conflicts on the other side of the world and hunting down ancient relics. Her father never neglected his family though. He always remembered to send birthday and Christmas presents, ensured his girls had enough food on the table and new clothes on their backs, and frequently wrote letters of encouragement. One of Saki's fondest wishes was to someday meet her father and spend time with him.

"Yes, it's over there on the table." said Saki's mother, pushing herself onto the couch. "But it isn't the artifact that's so important. He was investigating a strange source of mana in North America and discovered something we thought was long gone."

"What is it?" asked Saki, joining her mother on the couch.

"It is a powerful object called the Holy Grail." explained her mother. "It nearly wiped out the world last time it was summoned. If it really has revealed itself once more, then your father has to secure it before anyone else can."

"You're talking about _the_ Holy Grail?" exclaimed Saki. She'd only heard her parents talk about it twice and neither of those times was it with fondness. "So the Holy Grail Wars are going to start again?"

"It looks that way." sighed her mother, standing up and approaching the table holding an opened box.

Saki joined her mother at the table and peered into the box. Inside was a shard of wood. She reached in to touch it but her mother grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" asked Saki. "Is it cursed?"

"Your father wouldn't send something like that to me." said her mother. "You just aren't ready to handle such a rare item, that's all."

"Are you going to help Father get the Grail?" asked Saki. "Can I come? I can be your assistant."

"No, Saki." said her mother with a shake of her head. "You are too young to be involved in the Holy Grail Wars. Your father and I will deal with this alone. I'm sending you to live with your aunt until this is all over."

"But Mother…" started Saki. She stopped when her black haired mother turned to face her.

"My beloved daughter." said Saki's mother, cupping the teenager's face in her hands. "Your father and I gave you a name that reflected our desire to see hope for this world blossom in the next generation of magi; and you, Saki Tohsaka, will lead that generation into the future. That is your purpose. Do you understand?"

Saki dropped her head and started at her feet. She nodded and Rin gave her daughter an approving smile. She looked about the room, her eyes resting on the spilled tea on her carpet.

"I swear Saki, you've got a long way to go before you can serve tea as well as your father." sighed Rin, placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

That night, Saki sat on a bus bound for Tokyo. Her mother thought she had boarded the bus that would take her to the other side of Fuyuki City: the bus that would take her to her aunt, Sakura. Saki hated the thought of deceiving her mother as she had but there hadn't been any other choice.

"Am I making the right one though?" she whispered to herself as she looked at the small box in her hands.

Her father once told her she needs to follow her own path, no matter where it took her. Was this the sort of thing he had in mind? Would he be fine with her going behind their backs like this? The words written in the note her father had written to her mother were burning in her mind. He had vowed to put a stop to the Holy Grail Wars once and for all, no matter what the cost.

"Mother…Father…you've done so much for the world and for me." said Saki, clutching the box in her slender fingers. "The least I can do is return the favor. I'll destroy the Holy Grail for you. I'll destroy it so we can finally be a family."

As the fourteen-year-old magus drifted off to sleep, she felt a gentle prickling against the back of her right hand.


	3. An Unwilling Alliance

**Chapter Three: An Unwilling Alliance**

A deep, resounding _gong_ struck Archer's ears, forcing him to cover them. He didn't like the sound of that bell. There was something otherworldly about it. Something which defied the laws of the natural world. He was used to being subjected to such oddities, but it unsettled him nonetheless.

"Master, how much longer must I wait in here?" asked the bowman, crossing his arms impatiently.

Anraí Barthomeloi stopped writing and looked over his shoulder at the epic hero he'd summoned. A look of irritation was written across his entire face. To Archer, it felt as though the magus viewed his Servant as a nuisance more than anything else. It didn't matter to the legendary bowman, however, as he felt the same way about his Master.

"I told you we had to wait for Sophia-Ri to join us." said Anraí, returning to his work.

"I do not approve of this alliance, Master." continued Archer. "You entered into it at the command of this 'Clock Tower' but know nothing of the one you are to join with. In my time, no one would be so foolish as to enter into such an agreement."

"Well we aren't in your time are we?" muttered the magus.

Archer clicked his tongue in irascibility but said nothing more. He detested those who practiced magic. The magi of this era were no better than the magicians of his. They were prone to selfishness and lovers of pleasure. They seized whatever they wished, no matter the cost. His own encounter with one nearly ended in the fall of his kingdom.

His eyes drifted to the piece of olive tree bark resting next to Barthomeloi's left forearm. The catalyst for summoning him. A catalyst which called to him, reminding him of how he almost lost the woman he loved. Had it not been for the tree that bark belonged to, he would have. He detested it as much as he held it dear. He wanted to throw it into the fire and guard it with his very life.

A knock at the door brought his dark thoughts to the present. He was here for one purpose: to win the Holy Grail. If he did that, he could prevent himself from disobeying the gods. From missing all those years with his beloved.

"Enter." said Anraí.

The door opened and a middle-aged woman entered. She wore a simple, white blouse and ankle-length black skirt. At some point in her life, she'd been very beautiful. At some point that beauty had been stolen from her; the scars on her face suggested it had been stolen by fire.

"Barthomeloi." said the woman, her voice a weak but spine-tingling rasp.

"Sophia-Ri." said Archer's Master in kind. "It's about time you showed up."

"The summoning took longer than I expected it would." said the female magus. Her eyes drifted to Archer. "Is he the one?"

"Yeah, I didn't even need to coax his true identity out of him." said Anraí. "The moment I summoned him he willingly gave his name to me."

"The hero who couldn't even keep his identity a secret to save the lives of his people." said Sophia-Ri, a twisted smile stretching across her severely burned face. "He lives up to his reputation."

Archer grimaced. Yet another one of his grievous mistakes. One that cost him his dearest friends and comrades. His mind started to drift back to the old days. When he was young and foolish.

"He's prone to brooding." sighed the male magus. "But I think he'll serve our purposes quite well."

Sophia-Ri approached Archer and extended her hand. Archer frowned. He didn't approve of bold women.

"Laoise Sophia-Ri." she said.

"Yeah, sure." said Archer, shaking her hand once before letting it go. "So you're the one with whom my Master has to enter into an alliance."

"That is correct." said Laoise. "The Clock Tower had confirmed the Church has hired a very dangerous magus to fight for them to obtain the Holy Grail. We cannot allow such a traitor to secure it. Doing so would humiliate the Clock Tower."

"It takes two Servants to deal with a single magic user?" said Archer, his interest now piqued. "He must be powerful."

"Marcus Beckham is a pathetic magus with no talent outside of runes." snapped his Master, jumping to his feet. "He abandoned true purpose in life for the sake of a woman. A woman who would be better off dead than in the state she's in."

Archer had to bite his lip to keep silent. He sympathized with this man his Master wanted to kill. Perhaps he would have the chance to meet this magus and the woman he gave his future up for. If he couldn't win the Grail and redo his own life, he would like to do that at least.

"Very well then." said Archer, turning to Sophia-Ri. "If we are to go up against a magus, then we will need someone with a solid rank of Magic Resistance. Did you summon a Servant of the Lancer, Rider, or Saber class perchance?"

"We thought to summon a truly epic hero from the Trojan Wars to fight alongside you but we could not find the appropriate catalyst." said Laoise. "Our agents, however, managed to find an appropriate relic. One that would summon a Servant that would complement your own unique skills."

She reached into her blouse, partially revealing her grotesquely burned chest, and produced a fossilized plant fragment.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" said Archer. "Where is your Servant, anyways. Let me meet him face-to-face so that I may judge his worth as an epic hero."

"Very well." said Laoise, tucking the fragment back into her blouse. She turned to the partially closed door. "You can come in now."

The door opened and a woman stepped in. The moment Archer's eyes locked with her own, his blood began to boil.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" he yelled at the two Masters. "Of all the legendary figures you could have summoned, you chose _her_?"

"It's been so long!" said the female Servant, rushing to Archer and throwing her slender arms around him. "Truly it has!"

Archer pushed her away, his hand accidentally brushing her breast. Although her skin was dark, he could tell she was blushing. He hated this woman for what she did to him. What she still did to him. With that lovely bosom of hers, she'd invited him into her bed. With her words, she'd destroyed his life.

"Master, I refuse to consent to this alliance." said Archer, materializing his bow and nocking an arrow in it. "I will kill this Servant before she destroys our chances of winning the Holy Grail."

"Archer, enough!" said Anraí Barthomeloi. "You will stay your attack or I shall use a Command Spell to force you."

"Use one then!" said Archer, beginning to channel his mana into the tip of the arrow.

"By the power of my Command Spell, I order you to cease your attack upon Caster." commanded his Master.

In a flash of scarlet light, one of the hexagon patterned stigma on his hand vanished. Archer's bow vanished into thin air against his will. The bowman thought to summon the bow again before his Master could react and slay them all but…

"By the power of my Command Spell, I order you to never by action or inaction, permit Caster, her Master, or myself to perish." continued Anraí, causing another hexagon to vanish.

Archer bit his lip once more as he glared at Caster, who was now clinging to Archer's arm like a love-sick teenage girl.

"Oh I'm so glad you've seen reason, my beloved." she giggled in a manner Archer knew to be artificial in nature.

She gave him a most unwelcome kiss on the cheek. How he hated bold women. In his opinion, they were the bane of even the most infallible of epic heroes.


	4. Calling Forth the Heroes

**Chapter Four: Calling Forth the Heroes**

Marcus swept his arm out in a wide arc, completing the magic circle before him. He stood back to admire his handiwork. He wasn't particularly talented when it came to conjurations and summoning, but he was confident he could pull this one off.

"I think it's done." said Marcus, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Are you sure about this, Marcus?" asked Kári from her chair. "Putting our faith in the Church seems awfully risky."

"I agree but we don't have a choice." concurred the magus, setting rune stones about the circle in strategic locations. "This is the only way we can truly be free."

"You realize the Church hasn't revealed their entire hand yet, right?" said his fiancé. "You can't be the only one they've approached about this."

"Of course I am." said Marcus, standing up once more and taking his beloved's hand in his. "But we haven't shown our entire hand to them either."

Kári looked like she was about to say something but chose to keep it to herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the strip of royal purple cloth with which she'd been entrusted, the catalyst to summon the epic hero they had chosen to fight for them.

The Church had an uncomfortably large quantity of relics from across the world. They wished for Marcus to select a relic associated with the Church, for aesthetic purposes of course. They couldn't have an epic hero from another religion fighting on their behalf.

The collection they gave him permission to select from was impressive on its own part. The shattered remains of the oliphant of Roland, the broken tablets upon which were written the Ten Commandments set forth by God, and the harp used by King David to soothe King Saul's tormented soul were among them. But then Marcus' eyes rested upon a solitary strip of cloth. After inquiring as to its association with the Church, he promptly claimed it as the catalyst he would use.

Marcus took the cloth from his fiancé and lay it in the center of the summoning circle. He pricked his finger and let a single drop of blood fall upon the relic. The moment it touched the fabric, the summoning circle began to glow. Then the magus began to chant, his eyes closed in concentration.

 _Hear my call and the call of the Grail. I beckon unto you, he whose legend is stained with innocent blood which once saved this world, to come to my side. Enter into a holy contract with me and fight as my champion. In doing so, you shall find the peace and salvation your soul desires above all else. Once more, I beckon unto you. I beckon unto you and await your arrival. In the name of the Holy Grail, come forth to me!_

There was another drop of blood and a brilliant flash of scarlet light. Marcus opened his eyes and beheld one of the most awe-inspiring sights of his life. A single figure, clad in scale armor dyed crimson, a matching cloak, and silver greaves, rose from the center of the circle. His hair was as dark as the night and, when he opened his eyes, Marcus found himself looking into orbs of vibrant green; the sort one would find upon a hillside in late spring. A single scar ran down the warrior's exposed right arm.

"Are you the one who has summoned me?" asked the warrior, locking his eyes with Marcus.

"I am." said Marcus. He wasn't entirely certain what he should say. He wasn't familiar with the customs and courtesies of ancient Roman soldiers.

The Servant looked at Kári, then about the room. He seemed to be more interested in taking in his surroundings than speaking with his Master. When he finally returned his gaze to Marcus, his green eyes were filled with comprehension. The Servant stretched out the scarred arm and brought forth a mediocre looking spear.

"I am the Lancer of this Holy Grail War." said the Servant, driving the spear into the ground and kneeling before his Master. "My name is Longinus. From this day forward, my spear belongs to you and no one else. Use it as you see fit."

* * *

Saki sat on her hotel bed staring at the summoning circle before her. It was her first time ever trying to summon anything. She wasn't sure how to proceed. Was she supposed to offer her blood to the circle? Was she supposed to sit in the center and chant? She was completely clueless.

"Come on Saki, get ahold of yourself!" she whispered to herself, slapping her cheeks sharply in an attempt to focus. It didn't work and now her face hurt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" called Saki.

"Room Service." replied a woman's voice.

"No thanks." said the magus' apprentice. "I already ate."

"It's complementary. I'll leave it at the door." said the voice.

Saki sighed and leapt to her feet. That was the third day in a row someone had ordered room service for her. She knew they were lying when they said it was complementary. She checked the hotel's pamphlet just to be sure. Still, she couldn't turn down a free meal. She'd left home with hardly any money.

"Alright, time to give this a shot." said Saki.

She opened the box on her nightstand, revealing the shard of wood her father had sent home. As she reached for it, the Command Spells on the back of her hand caught her eye. She smiled at the thought of actually becoming a Master just like her parents. The three crescent moons, one within the other, were fun to look at.

Saki lifted the shard of wood and placed it in the center of the circle. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gem she had "acquired" from her mother before leaving. She held it over the wood. She began to chant the words she'd been thinking over and over since she'd left home.

 _Hear me noble spirit and answer my summons. I call upon you to serve as my sword and shield in the great conflict ahead of us. If you truly are an epic hero of great renown, I ask you to appear before me now. With blade in hand, you shall surpass the legends of every opponent you face. With the power of the Holy Grail at my beck and call, I command you to appear before me and serve as my Champion._

A bright flash of light, like that of a setting sun, enveloped Saki. A figure rose from the center of the circle. He had an irresistibly handsome face with angled features. His hair was light blond and tied back in two braids. His eyes were as blue as the ocean deep. He wore a silver breastplate, gauntlets, and greaves; a dark blue hauberk, and a white cloak accented by dark blue shoulder pads. Strapped to his left hip was a longsword of great beauty. When he spoke, it was in a gentle, chivalrous manner.

"I am Rider, a Servant summoned to fight in the upcoming Holy Grail War." said the knight, bowing his head in a respectful manner. "I ask of you…are you my Master?"


	5. City of the Straits

**Chapter Five: City of the Straits**

Marcus and Kári stepped out into the cool autumn air of Detroit, taking in their surroundings. Marcus' research concluded the city had once been a major industrial power that competed on a global scale. When outsourcing became the custom for companies, due to the constant barrage of demands from ever-growing power-hungry labor unions and unjustified environmental "fines", the city began to decline. Once friendly neighborhoods transformed into ghettos and crime skyrocketed. On top of the lack of proper work, puppet masters worked from the shadows to instill hatred between people of different ethnicities, which sparked further division amongst the people. Not everyone fell victim to these misfortunes, however, and those people strived to keep the city together when others desired to see it burned to the ground. The city was a perfect balance of love and hatred, peace and war, hopes and despair. In Marcus' opinion, it was the perfect place for a controversial relic like the Holy Grail to appear.

"At least it isn't Cairo." said Kári, wrapping her arms around her fiancé.

"Be thankful it isn't the Rome I'm used to." said Lancer, who was standing behind Marcus and Kári. "The people there became so dependent on the government to support them, it contributed greatly to the downfall of the Empire."

"Thanks for the history lesson, Lancer." said Marcus. "We should hail a cab. Vinicio said five of the Masters are already here. I don't want to be caught off guard."

The trio quickly found a vehicle and left the airport. Lancer sat uncomfortably between the two magi. The itchy clothes his Master had provided him didn't improve his comfort level in the slightest; he'd rather be wearing his armor. When they finally arrived at the hotel, the Servant eagerly stepped out of the vehicle and stretched. Automobiles were so uncomfortable. Slaves had more space in their cages than he did in that metal monstrosity.

"Alright, I'm going to start setting up a barrier. Lancer, can you help Kári take our things in?" said Marcus, pulling out a few rune stones.

"Of course, Master." said the heroic spirit. He picked up his Master's suitcases, as well as the fiancé's, saying, "Lead the way, Ma'am."

The blond nodded and led the Servant inside. The hotel room was not particularly luxurious, but more accommodating than the inns with which he was familiar. The room held a small bathroom, a microwave, a television and DVD player, a phone, a queen-sized bed, and an uncomfortable looking armchair. Lancer placed the luggage next to the armchair and approached the window.

Their room was on the top floor, giving them an impressive view of downtown Detroit. Somewhere out there, Lancer would be facing the greatest battles he'd ever known. He would be facing true epic heroes, warriors and magi of great renown. He never referred to himself as a hero. He hardly deserved it. His entire legend was built around the roman soldier who pierced the side of Jesus of Nazareth and gambled over his garments. The Longinus of the modern era was nothing more than an exaggeration by the Church. The Longinus of the modern era was not the true Longinus. The one who was summoned was the original Roman soldier, nothing more. The only need he had for the Holy Grail was to wipe the contents of his soul clean, absolving him of any part in the death of the Son of God.

"Lancer?" called Kári. "What's wrong?"

"Your fiancé is putting the finishing touches on his barrier." said Lancer, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. "Do you require anything?"

"I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap." said the female magus.

"Very good, Ma'am." said Lancer, inclining his head in a respectful manner. "I will leave you to your rest."

He left the room and started down the hall. He decided a patrol around the perimeter of the building would help clear his mind. He hoped he wouldn't run into Marcus. It wasn't that he disliked his Master, in fact he admired the magus for why he was fighting in the Holy Grail Wars. He just didn't want to strike up a conversation with anyone at the moment.

Lancer's footsteps took him out of the hotel, down the street, then down another. Soon, he found himself standing in the middle of a poorly maintained park. One of the swings had a missing chain, several steps on the slide's ladder had rusted off, and a wooden platform was partially rotted.

"Perhaps it isn't all that different from Rome after all." the Servant said to himself.

"Excuse me." said a man's voice behind him. "I'm trying to find a shop called Marathon Gas. Do you know of it?"

Lancer turned to face the newcomer. He was a man in his early to mid-thirties with light blond hair tied into two braids, blue eyes, and dressed in a fur-lined coat and jeans. The manner in which he faced the Servant suggested he was someone accustomed to being attacked. Regardless of his stance, the newcomer appeared willing to trust those around him.

"Sorry, I don't." said Lancer, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. "I'm new to the area as well."

"I see." said the man. He gave a short, courteous nod to Lancer. "Thank-you nonetheless."

The coat wearing man departed the park. Lancer watched the man leave while he tried to figure out the unsettling feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. The stranger was joined by an auburn haired girl, no older than sixteen. He said something to her and her expression changed to a scowl. She looked over at Lancer and, realizing he was watching them, gave a polite bow before heading off down the road with the man.

Lancer returned to the hotel after that. He found Kári fast asleep on the bed. Marcus was sitting in the armchair pouring over a map of the city. His Master already had several locations circled in red.

"What are you doing, Master?" asked Lancer, peering over his Master's shoulder.

"Picking possible locations for our enemies' strongholds." explained the magus. He pointed out the closest ones. "I want you to check out these three locations tonight."

Lancer examined the map closer. One was an abandoned outlet mall, while the other two were hotels.

"Very well, I will investigate these later." concurred Lancer. "But may I suggest you accompany me to these locations?"

"Why?" asked Marcus.

Lancer knew his Master was hesitant to leave Kári for long periods of time. His Master was loyal to the woman he'd sacrificed everything for. It was one of the qualities Lancer couldn't help but admire about the man. Still, he needed his Master to fight alongside of him if they were to win the Holy Grail. Sacrifices had to be made.

"Should I run into another Servant, I will be forced to engage in battle." explained the epic spirit. "A Servant like Assassin would pose no threat to me but should I run into a powerful one like Archer or Saber, then I will be hard pressed. If you are there to provide me with support, then the chances of victory are increased exponentially."

"That's a good point." said Marcus, folding the map and standing up. "In that case, I will join you. Get some rest Lancer. Tonight we are going to fire the first shots of the Sixth Holy Grail War."


	6. Midnight Skirmish

**Chapter Six: Midnight Skirmish**

Marcus breathed in the cool night air. The clear skies and full moon made it the perfect night for him and Lancer to begin their recon. Lancer, clothed in his Roman armaments, materialized beside his Master.

"Shall I take the lead?" asked Lancer.

"That'd be a good idea." concurred the magus as he tightened the rune-inscribed gloves on his hands. "But don't get too far ahead. I don't want us to get ambushed and unable to support each other."

Lancer nodded in agreement. The two started off down the street. The nearest location was one of the hotels marked on Marcus' map.

Marcus pulled a rune stone from his pocket and tossed it towards the building. It bounced off the wall harmlessly. He tried another rune stone, this one with more mana poured into it. The wall cracked slightly but nothing else happened.

"There isn't a magus here." said Marcus, turning and leaving. "If there were, my runes would have been repelled by a barrier."

Lancer inclined his head in understanding. Marcus didn't expect him to understand the complexities of magecraft. Lancer didn't seem all that interested in it either. The magus imagined the Servant saw magic as just another weapon in one's arsenal, not as an ancient and all-powerful art.

"I believe the outlet mall is next." said Lancer.

"Right." affirmed his Master. "We have to pass a park on our way there."

"I know the place." said Lancer. "I explored it earlier in the day."

"Good, that'll make things easier for us." said Marcus, glad to see his Servant wasn't afraid of taking the initiative.

The two walked in silence. To Marcus' surprise - and relief - they didn't run into a single person. A stray cat was the only creature to cross their path. Marcus didn't want to run into any bystanders on their first night out. A magus and a man dressed in armor and wielding a spear stood out like a sore thumb. Such attention would be counter-productive to Marcus' cause. Not that he really had one. He had already met the conditions of the magical contract. Anything after that point was just icing on the cake. If, and that was an exceptionally large "if", he won the Holy Grail, he would simply wish for Kári's magic circuits to be restored. Then they could live a life free of threats from the Mage's Association or the Church.

"Master, hold a moment." said Lancer sharply.

The command was so sudden, Marcus almost bumped into his Servant.

"What is it?" asked Marcus.

"Into those bushes." said the Servant, gesturing to a clump of bushes on the outskirts of the park. "There are three people in the park, two of which are armed for battle."

Marcus darted to the bushes with his Servant. When he was comfortable, he peered through the branches at the figures. There were indeed three figures standing in the center of the park, two of which were most definitely Servants.

The first Servant had an irresistibly handsome face with angled features. His hair was light blond and tied back in two braids. His eyes were as blue as the ocean deep. He wore a silver breastplate, gauntlets, and greaves; a dark blue hauberk, and a white cloak accented by dark blue shoulder pads. Strapped to his left hip was a longsword of great beauty.

The second Servant, standing opposite the first, was not only handsome but muscular. His fair skin suggested he was from northern Europe. His long chestnut brown hair was unkempt, partially concealing his silvery eyes, and the lower part of his face was covered with a thick beard. He was bare-chested save for a pair of ancient scabbards strapped to his back. Around his waist was a metal-studded leather skirt that reached to just above his knees.

The girl that stood next to the first Servant caught Marcus off guard. Odds were she was the first Servant's Master, but he wasn't expecting her to be so young. She couldn't be much older than sixteen. She was Asian, that much was certain, with shoulder-length auburn hair and aqua green eyes. She wore a white jacket with orange accents, a jet black skirt, with equally black tights.

"So, you're the Tohsaka representative in this war?" said the second Servant, flexing his muscles unnecessarily. "My Master will be disappointed. He was hoping a woman named Rin would be participating."

"You will address her as "Milady", and you will show her house the respect it has earned." warned the first Servant, standing tall before the much more intimidating warrior.

"Whatever you say." said the well-built Servant, shrugging in a mocking manner. "But if we're going to be talking about manners, we should address yours. You will refer to me as "Your Majesty" because that is what I am."

"You are no king I recognize." declared the first Servant. "But I will do you the courtesy of an introduction. I am Rider, Servant of the Tohsaka family, and Knight of Camelot."

"Careful there, Rider." warned the second Servant. "Reveal too much to me and I will know your identity. That said, I suppose I should return your courtesy. I am Saber but I cannot reveal my Master's name, for I have been forbidden to do so."

"What do you want around here?" demanded Tohsaka. "The war isn't supposed to start until…"

"Until all of the Servants have been summoned?" finished Saber, crossing his arms. "Yes, that's the rule we are all bound by. The last Servant of this war was summoned only moments before. I have been ordered to go on the offensive."

"Then are we to do battle?" asked Rider, placing a hand on the hilt of his glorious sword.

"That's the idea." said Saber.

As quick as lightning, Saber reached behind his back and drew the two sheathed swords. Marcus couldn't help but stare in awe at the marvelous blades before him. One was as dark as night, with blood red patterns running up and down the blade. The other was as white as the full moon hanging in the sky above its wielder, with a series of runes Marcus was unable to identify. It was clear from the moment these blades were drawn, that they were both very ancient and very powerful. No ordinary hero would be able to wield such weapons without great cost. To draw upon two without a moment's hesitation could only mean Saber belonged to an equally ancient legend.

"Draw your blade, Rider." commanded Saber, dropping into a fighting stance. "If you do not, you will fall here and now."

"Milady, shall I engage this Servant?" asked Rider, turning to his Master.

The Tohsaka heir looked at Saber with apprehension. Marcus didn't blame her. To face Saber on the very first night of the war must be nerve racking. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. After half a minute of silence, she looked up at her own Servant.

"Don't worry, Milady." said Rider with an assuring smile. "I will not fall this night; this I swear to you."

Finally, the girl nodded and Rider drew his splendid blade. At the same time, a well-crafted shield materialized and strapped itself to his opposing arm.

"Come, Saber, and taste my steel." said Rider, raising his sword in a salute.

Saber did not return the salute. He took advantage of his opponent's chivalry to launch a precipitous assault. The swordsman brought his black blade down on Rider. The chivalrous knight raised his shield, blocking the blow. The force of Saber's strike forced Rider to one knee but he did not seem harmed.

Without giving his foe a moment to recover, Saber brought his white blade around Rider's shield. Rider threw all his weight back, letting gravity pull his exposed body away from the strike. Saber's second blade was now trapped between Rider's shield and body. Rider lunged forward, pinning the sword against the backside of his shield with his chest. He twisted, forcing the weapon from Saber's hand. In the blink of an eye, the pommel of Rider's sword struck the pommel of Saber's remaining one, sending the black blade flying through the air.

"You got him!" cheered Tohsaka, echoing what Marcus was thinking that very moment.

Rider brought his blade around and thrust forward, the tip pointing at Saber's throat. Saber backhanded the sword away without receiving so much as a scratch and grabbed hold of Rider's outstretched arm. He threw the Servant across the park and into the playground slide, which collapsed under the abrupt force.

Saber recovered both his blades and stood waiting for Rider to stand once more. When the knight did, the dual-blade wielding epic hero let out a deep, resounding laugh.

"That was impressive, Rider!" complimented the swordsman. "No warrior has ever bested me like that. I shall take this battle seriously from here on out, as a token of my admiration of you."

"You have been playing up until now?" asked Rider, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

Saber replied with his swords. He lunged forward, bringing the white blade down upon Rider. Rider avoided the blow with a sidestep. Saber had predicted the move, however, and brought the black sword down on the spot Rider had slid into. A quick maneuver from Rider prevented him from being cleaved in half but didn't save him from sustaining a gash to his left bicep.

"Rider, are you okay?" asked Tohsaka.

"Don't worry, Milady." said Rider, stepping back to gauge his foe. "I underestimated him. It will not happen again."

Saber launched another attack. He brought blow after blow down upon Rider's shield. With each blow, Rider took a step back. Marcus had never seen someone attack with such ferocity and skill. His blades flashed black and white in the streetlights, making them hard to follow.

Rider saw an opening in Saber's attack and launched a counter-attack. He struck his shield against Saber's chest, knocking him off balance. The knight lunged forward with his blade, aiming for his foe's exposed chest.

"Nice try." goaded Saber. He deftly performed a backflip, effectively rendering Rider's counter-attack useless. "But it'll take more than that to best me."

Rider followed his failed counter-attack up with another shield thrust. The flat surface of the shield struck Saber's face with a sickening _crack_. The bare-chested swordsman stumbled back clutching a broken and badly bleeding broken nose.

Marcus was amazed at the two warriors. Neither could gain a decisive advantage. They were evenly matched. The magus wondered why Rider's Master didn't join in the fight with long ranged spells. If she had done that, then Saber would be hard pressed, even with his class' exceptional magic resistance. The two Servants clashed once more.

"Lancer, have you noticed any spellcasting from Tohsaka?" asked Marcus.

"She hasn't spoken any incantations or used any magical objects." said Lancer. "At least none I've noticed."

The two Servants had continued their battle. They slowly drifted in the direction of Tohsaka. She gave a small squeak of surprise and got out of their way. She positioned herself by the destroyed playground. She continued to watch with bated breath, showing no signs of casting even a basic healing spell to support her Servant.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" muttered the magus.

Then a thought crossed his mind. Perhaps she hadn't begun her magus training yet. Would Rin Tohsaka have been so foolish as to send her only child into the Holy Grail Wars with nothing but her Command Spells? The thought was ludicrous but, at the same time, it made sense.

Then another thought crossed his mind. A much darker thought. If Tohsaka was unable to cast spells, then she was completely defenseless. Rider was too preoccupied with Saber to bother with protecting his Master. If Marcus wanted, he could attack Tohsaka himself. He didn't even need Lancer to do it. A simple blow to her sternum with his rune-infused gloves would be enough to kill the adolescent girl.

Marcus came into this conflict prepared to do whatever was necessary to obtain victory. Now that he was presented with the opportunity to take out one of his opponents, however, he was hesitant. He hadn't counted on facing a defenseless girl. Moreover, he was certain Lancer would try and stop him if he tried to commit such a heinous act. He could use a Command Spell to force Lancer to do it, but that could cause problems later down the road. He didn't want to lose Lancer's trust. Not for something as trivial as this.

A scream brought Marcus' attention back to the battle. At first he thought it had been Tohsaka who'd screamed but the look of alarm on her face told him otherwise. The scream came again, this time much louder. It was a terrible scream, one full of rage and anguish. It sent a chill up Marcus' spine. It was followed by another horrific scream, a woman's scream. Then a third scream, not unlike a child's.

"Something's coming, Master." said Lancer, reading his spear.

Marcus nodded in agreement and opened his magic circuits, channeling mana into his gloves. A dozen other screams joined in, sending a stab of fear into the pit of Marcus' stomach. The disturbing sounds were becoming louder and more numerous. Rider and Saber had stopped fighting to listen. All three Servants and the two Masters were on edge. They did not know what to expect from this.

Then something burst from the shadows behind the destroyed playground. It was a large, muscular man with dark skin and bloodshot eyes. His back was lined with a multitude of scars that could only have been made by a whip. He wielded a club cloaked in black mist.

"Berserker." growled Lancer. "Of course it would be Berserker."

In the blink of an eye, Berserker appeared behind Tohsaka and raised his club.

"Milady!" yelled Rider, disregarding Saber entirely and rushing to his Master's aid.

He wasn't going to make it. Tohsaka turned her head and beheld the monstrous madman behind her. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Marcus' mind flashed back to his own inner dialogue moments before. Not like this. It wasn't honorable.

"Lancer, go!" commanded Marcus.

Lancer lunged towards Tohsaka. He was much closer and much faster than Rider. The Roman soldier placed himself between Rider's Master and Berserker. He thrust his spear up and forward, plunging the blade into Berserker's chest. Berserker let out an earsplitting scream as his body failed him. The colossal warrior dissolved into nothingness.

"Milady, are you alright?" exclaimed Rider, pulling his Master away from Lancer and examining her closely.

"I'm fine, Rider. Really I am." said Tohsaka.

Marcus joined his Servant and looked down at the teenager. She was unharmed but visibly shaken. She had been caught completely unprepared, just like everyone else. It was clear now she had no skill in magecraft yet. Rider looked at Marcus and Lancer, gaging both of them with experienced eyes.

"You have my thanks, Lancer." said Rider. Then his eyes grew wide. "You're the man I met earlier today aren't you?"

"Yes." said Lancer, shouldering his spear. "Though I suspect neither of us knew whom the other was."

Rider nodded in agreement. He then bowed to Marcus.

"I am in your debt, sir." said Rider. "You saved Milady from Berserker, and for that I owe you my life."

"It's fine." said Marcus, not sure what to say. Years on the run made it hard to accept praise from a stranger.

"So strange that a class noted as the strongest of all the Servants would die so easily." said Saber, remaining where Rider had left him. "Of all the Servants in this War, it was he I was looking forward to battling the most."

"I agree with Saber, Master, the Berserker I struck was no epic hero." concurred Lancer. "Otherwise he would have reacted to my sudden appearance."

"Maybe you just got lucky." said Tohsaka.

"Doubtful." said Rider. "Saber and Lancer are right. The Berserker that Lancer slew was no epic hero. I doubt he came close."

Another ghastly scream echoed through the night, followed by a dozen more. All three Servants readied themselves for battle. There was a sudden _whoosh_ of air behind Marcus. He turned around in time to see another man, this one thin and wielding a dagger. His skin was fair but his eyes, those bloodshot eyes filled with rage and anguish, told him who this man was.

"Berserker?" exclaimed Tohsaka.

There was no doubt about it. This man was yet another Berserker. A mad warrior who lusted for the blood of his enemies. Lancer pulled Marcus aside and slew this one as easily as the first. That was when everything erupted into chaos.

The moment Berserker had vanished, dozens more appeared all around the playground. Not a single one looked like the other. Some were large, some were small. Some were men. Some were women. Some were children. Each and every one of them had those bloodshot eyes. Each and every one of them was Berserker.

"What the hell is this?" said Saber, facing the three Berserkers nearest him.

"I don't know." said Rider, pulling his Master close. "Some sort of Noble Phantasm that lets Berserker create copies of himself?"

"Each one is different though." countered Lancer.

One of the Berserkers, a woman with a staff, gave a hair-raising scream and the others responded in kind. Then they all attacked. Saber was the first to come in contact with the enemy. He drove his black sword into the chest of one and beheaded two more with his white one.

Lancer let his spear vanish into thin air, bringing forth three javelins, the tools of the common Roman warrior. He threw them straight at a gaggle of madmen making their way towards him. All three were thrown with enough force to go through the bodies of their intended targets and kill the Berserkers behind them.

Rider blocked an incoming hammer and skewered the wielder through the throat. Before the hammer vanished, he kicked the weapon towards another Berserker. The weapon made contact with the madman's head, thoroughly crushing it.

The three Servants cut through each Berserker without a single hardship. When one, a teenager, tried to stab Tohsaka in the back with a small knife, Marcus leapt forward and delivered a mana-infused blow to the back of the Servant's head. The disturbing _crack_ told him the Servant's neck had been broken.

"Thank-you." said Tohsaka.

"Think nothing of it." said Marcus. "Just return the favor someday."

"I will." said the teenage girl with a nervous smile.

The number of Berserkers continued to increase. There seemed to be no end to them. Eventually the three Servants were simply overcome by sheer numbers. Rider and Lancer were now fighting back to back. Saber had placed his own back against a nearby tree to narrow his opponents' angles of attack.

"I don't get it, why do they keep coming?" exclaimed Lancer, driving his spear through the head of the female Berserker who'd been wielding the staff.

Marcus took out another Berserker attempting to sneak up on him and Tohsaka. He couldn't figure out this puzzle. He'd never heard of an epic hero or historical figure who had this ability, legendary or otherwise.

"I've had enough of this." said Saber, cutting three Berserkers in half with a single stroke.

He pushed himself away from the trunk of the tree and held the white blade in front of him. The blade rang like a church bell as the runes upon it emitted a golden light.

"Emit your radiance, Neagling!" commanded Saber, holding aloft his blade.

The white blade gave one final, echoing ring and the blade became as bright and white as snow. All of the Berserkers took notice of Saber and focused their attention on him. Saber's body emitted a white mist which became thicker and thicker as his enemies surrounded him.

Saber looked upon his foes with renewed confidence. In that moment, Marcus beheld the true nature of an epic hero. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Saber lunged forward, cutting through the ranks of his foes with even greater speed, strength, dexterity, and endurance than before. Not a single Berserker was able to react to this sudden burst of power. They fell by the dozens but they kept coming.

"A sword that grants its wielder power equal to the challenge he faces." said Rider, observing Saber closely. "There are few epic heroes capable of wielding such a fine blade."

The Berserkers continued to assault Saber, though not a single one stood a chance. Then came one as tall as a small building. He wielded a mighty club crafted of pure iron. Saber struck the club with his white blade, but it was turned aside. Saber thrust forth his black blade, aiming it directly at this Berserker's weapon.

"Commit yourself to this heroic deed, Hrunting!" commanded Saber.

The red markings upon the blade turned brighter as the tip touched the iron club. The sword drove itself all the way to the hilt through the opposing weapon. The club shattered into half a dozen shards. The shard struck nearby Berserkers, killing them instantly. The giant Berserker had been caught unprepared by the appearance of a second Noble Phantasm and was unable to defend himself against Neagling. He was slain a moment later.

"And an ancient demonic blade which no weapon outside a Divine Mystery can withstand." added Lancer. "Yet another fine blade which few epic heroes could wield."

"That is Beowulf, King of the Geats." concluded Rider in awe. "Until this moment he had truly been holding back against everyone. I doubt even the King of Knights would stand long against him."

Saber was now invincible on the battlefield. Every Berserker's attention was now on him and him alone. No matter who came at him, they couldn't withstand the might of both Neagling and Hrunting. Marcus, Rider, and Tohsaka were in awe of the scene before them.

"Master!" exclaimed Lancer suddenly.

Marcus turned his attention to Lancer but was blocked by a large Berserker wielding an axe. The gargantuan mad warrior brought the axe down on Marcus so swiftly and suddenly, there was no way to defend himself. Just before the axe made contact with Marcus' head, the weapon stopped and quivered.

At first Marcus thought that Lancer or Rider had slain the madman. But neither was near enough to react. The Berserker seemed to be resisting the urge to cleave him in two. The warrior straightened himself and vanished in a wisp of black smoke. All around them, the Berserkers vanished into thin air. Then, just as suddenly as they had been surrounded, the three Servants and two Masters were all alone. Saber's aura and blade returned to their natural state, indicating the threat had truly vanished.

"What just happened?" asked Tohsaka.

"I don't know." said Rider, joining his Master as he sheathed his blade. "But it would appear Berserker has withdrawn."

"But why?" said Saber, sheathing his own weapons. Now that the battle was over, he looked a lot more tired than he had a moment before. Using such powerful Noble Phantasms clearly took a toll on the wielder.

The five stood in silence for several minutes as they considered the possibilities. Then Saber spoke up.

"I think we are done for the night." said Saber. "Continuing this battle would be pointless when none of us are at the top of our game."

"I agree." said Rider, allowing his shield to vanish. He waves his hand before him, summoning a majestic horse to appear at his side. He mounted it and offered his hand to Tohsaka. "Shall we, Milady?"

Tohsaka nodded and took her Servant's hand. The knight pulled her into the saddle and turned to face Lancer.

"Again, you have my thanks." said Rider. "I swear to you I shall return the favor one day."

"I'll hold you to that, Rider." said Lancer, shouldering his spear once more.

With that, Rider and Tohsaka vanished into the night. Marcus turned to face Saber, but he was gone. He looked back at Lancer. The warrior looked tired but not particularly exhausted. His time in the Roman military had clearly prepared him for facing such overwhelming numbers.

"Come on, let's go back." said Marcus, pulling his gloves off and pocketing them.

"Yes, let's." agreed the Knight of the Lance.


	7. Aftermath (Rider)

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath (Rider)**

Saki didn't know how far they rode or how long. She and Rider agreed to crisscross their way across town before returning to their base of operations. The intent was to shake off any pursuers. She trusted in Rider's ability to navigate the complex maze of streets, overpasses, underpasses, and tunnels.

The sun was rising by the time they reached their hotel. Rider turned into a dark alleyway and unsummoned his mount. They stayed in the shadows of the alley until they could no longer hide from the rising sun's rays. Their golden light stunned Saki, whose eyes were now accustomed to the dark.

"That was a rough night, Milady." said Rider, letting his armor fade away to reveal the modern clothes beneath. "Are you harmed in any way?"

"No, I'm fine." said Saki. She leaned against the wall and stretched her calves. Although she'd been moving around all night, her body was sore and stiff. "What about you?"

Her eyes wandered to the visible parts of her Servant's body. He was covered in bruises and small cuts. He looked exhausted, like someone who hadn't slept much in the last week.

"Don't worry about me, Milady." said the chivalrous knight, attempting to hide an ugly cut on the back of his right hand. "It's nothing a little sleep won't cure."

"Rider, I wish you would stop calling me that. I agreed to call you by your class name instead of your true name, right?" said the magus-in-training with an exasperated sigh.

Rider gave a slight bow and inclined his head.

"My apologies but I cannot honor your request." said Rider. "A knight is bound by oath to remain chivalrous at all times. You are the one who summoned me into this Holy Grail War, and I have sworn to defend you as I would my own king."

Saki puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She liked her Servant a great deal but he got on her nerves sometimes. She didn't like being referred to as "Milady". She thought of using a Command Spell to force him to follow her request but the idea repulsed her. She only had three of those treasured Miracles at her disposal. She wasn't going to waste one on something as insignificant as that.

"We should get inside." said Saki with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"As am I." concurred the Servant. "We can review the events of last night at a different time."


	8. Aftermath (Lancer)

**Chapter Eight: Aftermath (Lancer)**

Marcus and Lancer reached their hotel without encountering a single person. Marcus reinforced the barrier surrounding the building before the duo returned to their room. They were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. The moment the magus placed his hand on the door knob, however, he knew something was wrong.

There was a powerful source of mana beyond the door. He gestured to Lancer, who picked up on his Master's warning. He allowed his spear to vanish, summoning forth a short sword commonly wielded by the Roman centurions. His Servant now at the ready, Marcus pushed the door in and pressed himself against the wall so his Servant could rush in to confront the threat.

The magus looked around the room with Lancer. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room. Neither Berserker, Rider, or any other Servant lie in wait. The powerful feeling of mana was gone, all traces of it vanishing in an instant. The only things out of place were an open window and Kári, who lay unconscious in the middle of the room.

"Kári!" exclaimed Marcus, rushing to his fiancé's side.

He scooped her into his arms and placed a hand on her forehead. She was hot, as though an uncontrollable fever had taken her. Lancer secured the door and the open window before joining his Master's side.

"Is she sick?" asked the Servant as he dissipated the sword clutched in his hand.

"She has a fever but that seems to be it." replied the Master, laying his future wife on the bed. "I imagine she collapsed trying to get a glass of water or something."

"What if this is the work of a Servant?" suggested Lancer, sitting in the armchair. "I'm sure poison is a tool that Caster or Assassin would use."

"I couldn't have been a Servant." said Marcus, shaking his head. "The barrier I have in place would have alerted me."

"Assassin could have bypassed it." said Lancer. "And no offense Master, but the magic of your era pales in comparison to the magic used by epic heroes from mine. We shouldn't count those two out."

Marcus nodded in agreement. He placed a healing rune next to Kári and let it work on her fever. He looked at his feet, deep in thought.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Lancer.

"Yeah, I'm just working out everything that's happened tonight." replied the magus. "We were able to determine that Saber was Beowulf and we are facing an unknown Knight of the Round Table. The one who has me concerned, however, is…"

"Berserker." finished his Servant. "Berserker's Noble Phantasm is clearly connected with the great host we faced. I haven't a clue who it could be though. But despite his power, I doubt Berserker will prove a serious threat right now."

"What did you think of the others?" said Marcus.

"Beowulf is one of the greatest legends in the world." said Lancer. "Even without his Noble Phantasms, his power is overwhelming. I doubt I could take him in a head-to-head battle."

"Agreed." said Marcus. "And what about Rider?"

"I couldn't gather much from him other than his prowess in battle. Only an exceptional warrior could stand a chance against the Reincarnation of Sigmund." concluded the centurion. "But he has flaws in his fighting technique which are easily exploitable. For one thing, his reaction time to threats on his left is remarkably poor for a knight. My guess is that it's connected to his legend."

"His Master is nothing more than a child with no knowledge of magic." added Marcus. "I think we can take them head-on. What do you think?"

"It would be an extremely difficult battle." said Lancer with a sigh. "We don't know enough about who he is to risk a battle. If he is that skilled without using his Noble Phantasm, think of what he could do with it."

"So we leave Rider and his Master alone too?" asked Marcus.

"As I said, it would be a difficult battle." concluded Lancer.

Marcus didn't like the thought of letting such a weak team go unhindered. He rescued the Tohsaka girl based on instinct. He didn't want to regret it later on. Then he remembered something so basic about this conflict it made him laugh.

"On second thought, yes, we will leave Rider alone." said Marcus. "Don't engage him or his Master unless Kári or I are in immediate danger."

"You have a plan?" asked Lancer, crossing his arms and looking his Master straight in the eye.

"Oh I have a plan; but to execute it, we'll have to bide our time." said Marcus, falling back onto the bed next to his unconscious fiancé. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the electronic device on.

"…confident he'll get the majority vote." said the reporter. "In other news: the disappearance of five men from a factory in Detroit is still being investigated."


	9. Stealth

**Chapter Nine: Stealth**

Caster sat cross-legged, her back against the wall, looking up at the stars. She still couldn't believe her good fortune. Of all the magi that have existed throughout the ages, she was the one chosen to fight in the Holy Grail Wars. Her legacy as an epic hero granted her the ability to know all magi from past, present, and future. There were few who were summoned who hardly deserved the honor of fighting here. Even the Greek witch, Medea, was hardly worthy of the magic she wielded, let alone using it to obtain the one and only Holy Grail.

A sensation in the back of her head warned her someone had crossed her barrier. She stood up and looked in the direction of the alarm. A figure was moving from pillar to pillar, and vehicle to vehicle trying to get in closer. He didn't seem to be aware that he was being watched.

He was a handsome man of Asian descent. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, keeping it out of his coal black eyes. He was dressed in a scarlet outfit with blue accents, the most interesting accent being a badge of some sort of significance. The stranger kept a katana sheathed at his side but in each hand was a kunai.

"Lovely weather today isn't it?" called Caster, assuming a seductive pose.

The man stopped midway between a truck and a sedan. He straightened up and faced the magician standing before him. He didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that his progress had been noticed.

"Indeed." said the handsome swordsman. "Judging by your outfit, it's safe to assume you're the Caster summoned into this war."

It was not a question. This man knew who his target was and what she looked like. He intrigued Caster.

"Do you see any other magi here?" asked the magician.

The scarlet clad warrior gave a half-hearted grin. They understood each other perfectly.

"Judging by your weapons, you must be Assassin." continued Caster.

"Correct." said Assassin. "Since my cover has been blown, I suppose it's only natural for us to fight."

"I hate fighting." sighed Caster, returning to her original position. "That's why I've teamed up with Archer."

"Who isn't here." countered the shinobi.

"Who isn't here." concurred the silver haired woman.

There was a moment's pause. She could tell Assassin was calculating his chances of success. She wasn't going to rush him. Her dislike of conflict was true. That's why she had taken preparations to ensure she wouldn't be in the thick of the fighting.

Suddenly Assassin made his move. He threw both kunai at Caster, who'd closed her eyes in attempt to draw him in. There was a sickening _thump_ as the kunai buried themselves in a lion who'd placed himself between the two Servants. The beast roared in agonizing pain and collapsed to the ground. Caster opened her eyes and looked at the pitiful beast.

"Is that all you've got Assassin?" asked Caster.

With a snap of her fingers, three more beasts appeared. A bear, another lion, and a leopard. The beasts growled and snarled as they began circling Assassin. The swordsman drew his katana and dropped into a fighting stance Caster was not familiar with.

"Rip him to shreds my pets." commanded Caster with another snap of her fingers.

The bear lumbered forward and swiped at Assassin. The swordsman sidestepped the bear's claw and brought his blade up, severing the beast's limb. The bear lost its balance and started to fall back. Assassin took advantage of the unbalanced animal and drove his sword into its chest. The bear was dead before it hit the ground.

The leopard lunged forward and attached itself to Assassin's back. Assassin spun around, dislodging the big cat and taking a wild swing at it. The feline avoided the attack with ease and made another attempt to grab its foe. Assassin prepared to catch it with his blade but was knocked to the ground by the second lion. Caster smiled, this was where the battle ended.

But Assassin quickly regained his composure and slid out from beneath the lion. The two cats collided. As they tried to untangle themselves and reengage their prey, Assassin made his counter attack. He drove his katana into the back of the leopard. He simultaneously drew a third kunai and slit the lion's throat. Both beasts were dead in the blink of an eye. The shinobi looked over his shoulder at Caster.

"Very good." said Caster, standing and giving her opponent barely audible applause. "But I have more than these at my command."

She snapped her fingers and a pack of wolves appeared at her side. Assassin dropped into his unusual fighting stance once more, ready to engage the next wave of beasts. Then his eyes caught the corpses of the animals he'd slain.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh? Are you impressed by my handiwork?" asked Caster, gesturing toward the corpses.

Assassin didn't respond. He continued staring at the corpses. Then he focused his gaze on the pack of wolves. He made a _tsk_ and sheathed his katana.

"Done already?" asked Caster.

"For now." admitted Assassin, turning to leave. "I seem to have underestimated my opponent."

Caster smiled. Of course he did. All men underestimated women. That was her greatest advantage in this conflict.

Assassin darted off for the exit of the compound with the wolves hot on his heels. He effortlessly leapt over the towering wall and disappeared from sight. Caster dissipated the wolf pack and looked up at the rooftop. Another figure had just appeared there.

"Hey there, handsome!" she called cheerfully.

Archer gave her a scathing look and joined her on the ground. Of all the men she'd met, fought against, and made love to, he was by far the most impressive specimen. Caster did not believe in true love but she did believe in the power of physical love. Throughout history, lust had been the downfall of many great men and women. She was no exception to that rule. It was her unadulterated passion for the man before her that led to her death. She would not make the same mistake twice. Judging from the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to let it happen to him either.

"What was that about?" asked Archer.

"Assassin came to call." said Caster, slipping an arm around her former lover. "But he was a coward, like most men."

Archer's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. She knew how to push his buttons. She loved to push his buttons. Especially since he'd been commanded to never lay a finger on her or hinder their cause in any way.

"How did the reconnaissance mission go?" asked the magician.

"The first battle of the Holy Grail Wars occurred on the other side of the city." said the bowman. "Rider and Saber were the first to engage but they were interrupted by Berserker and Lancer."

"My, my, what an intense battle that must have been." said Caster, genuinely surprised. "That would mean those Servants are all located in that general area."

"So it would seem." agreed Archer, shrugging himself out of Caster's grasp. "I also learned the identity of Saber and the nature of his Noble Phantasm. It is Beowulf. Of all the heroes we are facing in this war, he is the greatest threat."

"What about Lancer?" questioned Caster.

"He is a hero based in Roman legends. That's all I could figure out." said Archer. "Rider is a Knight of the Round Table who struggles with combating foes on his left side."

"Interesting." said Caster, reacquiring her grasp on Archer's arm. "But enough of that for now. Let's go inside and report this to our Masters."

"Hang on." said Archer. "What about your end of this strategy? Did you get it working?"

"Of course I did." said the magician haughtily. "I am the very embodiment of magic after all."

"Arrogance is not befitting a queen." said Archer. "But since you don't belong on any throne, I suppose yours is warranted."

"But there is one small problem we need to address." she continued with a sigh, gesturing to the bodies about her. "I think we don't have enough…guards. We need to acquire some more."

Archer bit his lip to keep his silence and Caster smiled once more. How she loved pushing his buttons.


	10. The Mediators

**Chapter Ten: The Mediators**

A day had passed since Marcus and Lancer fought against Berserker and the after effects of the abrupt and intense battle were now taking their toll on the former. His body was sore from head to toe, every muscle screaming in protest with each move he made. The magus found himself at the mercy of Kári, who'd taken to applying a specially prepared ointment to his body to tease the pain.

"So you've decided to leave Tohsaka and Rider alone." said Kári as she applied the ointment to her fiancé's left shoulder. "Is that a good idea? She is the daughter of the magus responsible for destroying the Holy Grail the last time it appeared."

"It'll be fine." groaned Marcus. "Berserker and Saber are more of a threat than those two."

Of course Marcus had reconsidered the situation several times over in the last twenty-four hours. Tohsaka made such an easy target. The problem was that Servant of hers. He was the real obstacle. In the end Marcus knew he was right, however. The key to defeating Tohsaka and Rider was patience.

"The more I think about it Master, the more I agree with your fiancé." added Lancer. "We should rethink our strategy."

"The answer is no." said Marcus, pushing himself up and pulling on his shirt. "We need to locate the other Masters and take them out. Rider will be our last target."

Lancer grimaced to show his disapproval before returning his gaze to the window. Suddenly he stood up and summoned his spear.

"Master, there is something at the window." announced the Servant.

Marcus and Kári dashed to the window to get a better look. There was indeed a strange thing at the window. A bat hovered in front of their window even though it was midday. Marcus recognized it almost immediately and let the creature in.

"A familiar?" concluded Kári. "Who's is it?"

"Donati's." answered the magus, taking hold of a small scroll on the creature's back.

The moment the scroll was retrieved; the bat flew out the window again. Marcus quickly read over the scrolls contents.

"He says we need to talk." said Marcus. "Apparently the other Masters have been summoned for this meeting as well."

"Does it say why?" asked his future bride.

"No. It just gives a time and location." continued the magus with a shake of his head. "Servants are allowed to come but they must remain at the perimeter of the meeting place. They cannot enter under any circumstance."

"That sounds like a trap." said Lancer immediately. "We shouldn't go."

"We have to. It's a summons from the Mediators." countered Marcus. "But you're right, it sounds like a trap."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Kári.

Marcus mulled it over silently for a few seconds. There was no doubt that the meeting was risky. The meeting instructions did not forbid combat between the Servants or the Masters. This could easily result in their deaths. At the same time, felt he had no choice but to attend.

"I'll go and if anything happens, I'll use one of my Command Spells to summon Lancer to my side." decided Marcus, holding up his hand to reveal the roman numeral for "3", which served as his Command Spells. "In the meantime, Kári, I want you to go to our secondary safe house. Just in case this trap is intended to draw me away from you."

"Don't worry about me, Marcus." said Kári in an assuring voice. "I'm still weak from the incident but I'm not without means to protect myself."

"All the same, I'd feel better if you went there." said Marcus. "I'll send Lancer for you once the meeting is over."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Saki wondered aloud, looking at the imposing church before her.

"It looks that way, M'lady." said Rider, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't sense the presence of other Servants nearby, however."

Saki had to rely on Rider to sense an attack before it happened. She couldn't use magic. Nothing useful at any rate. Coming to this meeting was extremely risky. Every second they remained exposed like this, the more of a disadvantage they were put at.

"Good, that means I'm good at my job." said a voice from the shadows, causing Saki and Rider to jump in surprise.

A man dressed in samurai garb stepped out from a corner of the church. He kept an arm casually draped over his katana's hilt, ready to use it at a moment's notice. Rider quickly placed himself between the Servant and his Master. To Saki's surprise, however, the samurai held up his hands to show he had no hostile intent.

"Relax." said the Servant in an assuring voice. "We aren't allowed to fight here and I'm not going to break that rule."

"Who are you?" demanded the Knight, refusing to remove his hand from his hilt.

"The Assassin Servant summoned into this war." the Servant answered. "Judging by your equipment and your mannerisms, you must be the Rider or Saber Servant."

"I am Rider." said Rider.

"Where is your Master?" asked Saki, looking over the newcomer's shoulder.

"Inside with the mediators. He has tasked me with patrolling the area in case this turned out to be a trap." replied the Servant.

"Then I guess it's safe for you to enter." said Rider, turning to face his Master. "I'll keep watch out here with Assassin, M'lady."

Saki nodded and left the pair to converse. She reached the large double doors and looked over her shoulder. The two Servants were now standing side-by-side and looking down the road. Beyond them, she could see another pair of individuals approaching. Judging by the weapon silhouetted on one of the men's hands, it was Lancer and his Master. She breathed a sigh of relief. Even though they were technically enemies, the aspiring magus couldn't help but trust Lancer's Master. There was something about him that made him stand out from any other man she'd met in her life, Rider included.

Saki pushed the door open and stepped inside the church. The sanctuary was the first thing that caught her attention. It bore traditional Western aesthetics but held an otherworldly charm Saki was certain wasn't in any other church in the world. Only someone who belonged to the Church and the Mage's Association could work in such a place.

Three people, two men and a woman, stood near the altar conversing. The woman was middle-aged, with short black hair, ice blue eyes, and wearing a dark purple robe. The man standing directly next to her was heavily scarred, with an eye patch bearing a cross embroidery. The other man, dressed in plain white robes with red and gold accents, had a snow white beard and hair, and was clearly the oldest of the trio. Although he appeared ancient to Saki, there was something that told her he was not a man to be trifled with. All three individuals stopped talking when the doors behind Saki slammed shut.

"The Tohsaka girl." said the man in white in a tone that suggested irritation. "At last we meet."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Saki, approaching the three at the altar in a tentative manner. All she wanted to do was summon Rider to her side but she couldn't. Those were the rules of this meeting.

"If you don't know who I am, then your mother has taught you nothing." huffed the old man.

"You are Saki Tohsaka, correct?" asked the woman, giving the teenager an icy stare. Saki nodded nervously. "I am Griselda Archibald of the Mage's Association and a mediator in this war. With me are Executor Vinicio Donati, my fellow mediator; and Jubstacheit von Einzbern, Assassin's Master."

Saki gave the three strangers a courteous bow, which none of them returned.

"Is this it?" demanded Jubstacheit. "We are the only two to come to this meeting?"

"I saw Lancer and his Master coming up the road behind me." said Saki.

As though waiting for this cue, the doors behind Saki opened and Lancer's Master stepped inside. Behind him the Tohsaka girl could make out Lancer joining Rider and Assassin in their perimeter patrol. The moment the doors slammed shut Archibald gave an impolite _tsk_ of disapproval, as though the sight of the newcomer was something she'd rather avoid.

"Welcome, Beckham, welcome!" said Donati in what Saki felt was a little too much enthusiasm. "Did you see any other Servants or Masters on your way here?"

"No I didn't." said Beckham as he shrugged off a cloak.

The newcomer took a seat in the pew closest to the exit. He clearly wanted to be able to escape if things got dicey. Saki wished she'd thought of that. She had chosen to stand right next to her enemy. She drifted over to a nearby pew to put some distance between her and the Einzbern Master.

"Then it looks like everyone who wants to take part in this meeting has arrived." said Donati.

"Let's make this quick Executor. I've got work to do." said Jubstacheit.

Donati cleared his throat to display his disdain of the magus' manners before speaking.

"Since this war officially began there have been an increase in disappearances throughout the city. Last night four of these missing people reappeared at the footsteps of the city library. All four appear to have been butchered by either a sword or melee weapon. Moreover, the autopsies showed a strange combination of plants and chemicals that would be lethal if combined by anyone but a magus." explained the mediator.

"You think one of us is responsible?" asked Saki aghast.

"We do." said Archibald unabashed. "The Holy Grail Wars have always been a brutal conflict but we haven't seen such large numbers of people disappear since the Conflagration of Norway."

Beckham shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Conflagration of Norway. Even Jubstacheit's face darkened at the comment. Saki had never heard of it but the reaction from the other Masters suggested it was something horrendous. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Was this what her parents had to endure in the last Holy Grail War?

"Now I doubt it was anyone here." said Donati, cutting off his compatriot before she could make the situation more uncomfortable. "Judging by the fact Archer, Berserker, Caster, and Saber's Masters are not here, it is safe to assume one of them is behind this mystery."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Beckham with a coldness that caused Saki to visibly shiver.

"Until this mystery is put to rest, we are declaring a ceasefire to the Holy Grail Wars." continued Donati. "Anyone who engages in combat with the other Masters without our authorization will lose one of his or her Command Spells. If attacked, you have the right to defend yourself but you cannot go further than that without speaking with Archibald and I."

"So the faster we find out who or what's behind these disappearances, the sooner we can get back to winning the war." concluded Archibald. "With any luck you'll have the opportunity to knock out an opponent or two during your investigations."

"I'm supposed to work with a traitor and a mere child?" scoffed Einzbern, standing up tall. "I refuse to do so!"

With that the elderly magus stormed out of the church, slamming the doors behind him.

"Well that went well." said Donati. "I take it you two will want time to talk. We'll leave you to it."

The two mediators left the church, leaving Beckham and Saki alone. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to the teenage girl. When one of them finally spoke, the broken silence was so sudden it caused the initiator to jump slightly.

"Mr. Beckham? Is that right?" asked Saki.

"Yeah, that's right." said the magus. "What do you want?"

"What if there really is a magus behind all of these disappearances and murders?" continued the teenager.

"It wouldn't be the first time." said Beckham with a shrug. "In the last war, there was supposedly a Servant who created a barrier that sucked the souls out of everyone in a high school. Mass murder is a specialty of some Servants."

"Rider wouldn't do that." declared Saki, feeling sick to her stomach. "And I don't think Lancer would either."

"He would if I commanded him to." said Beckham, holding up his Command Spells. "But that isn't how I plan on winning this war."

"How then?"

At this Beckham actually laughed.

"We defended each other against Berserker kid, that doesn't make us allies." said the magus. He stood up suddenly and moved towards the exit. "No offense but you don't belong in this war. You're way too trusting of others. It'll be what gets you killed."

"But can't we work together for a little while? What if Berserker returns?" asked Saki.

"I'd rather he found you than me but if it comes to that, I'll deal with him." said Beckham.

He opened the doors to find Rider and Lancer flanking the other side. They stepped aside to grant him safe passage. Saki followed him outside but was stopped at the doors when he turned around suddenly.

"Though to be honest, I envy you Tohsaka." said Beckham. "You have the smallest chance of making it out of this conflict alive but that give you an edge on the other Masters. They're going to ignore you and focus on bigger threats like Berserker and Saber. Take advantage of that and build up your Servant's power. That's your only shot at winning this thing."

Saki opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off again.

"But you'll have to defeat us to do so and I refuse to lose. Especially when there is more at stake for me than you in the battle ahead."

Before Saki could respond, Beckham and Lancer departed; leaving behind Rider and his downtrodden Master.


	11. Maps

**Chapter Eleven: Maps**

"You need to let this go, M'lady." said Rider, setting down the cup of tea his Master brewed for him. "Lancer's Master was right in what he said."

"But how could he think we are weak?" demanded Saki as she slammed her own cup down on the table with force. "Didn't he see how well you fought against Saber _and_ Berserker? Does he really think that little of us?"

"M'lady, if I may be blunt with you…" began Rider tentatively. "the fact of the matter is that we are too weak in our present state. Our options at this point are to either team up with another Master or use your Command Spells and order me to consume people's souls. The latter is something I'd loathe to do but it would increase my strength."

Saki shook her head in disgust. Rider explained the ways Saki could empower her Servant. She could either infuse him with her own mana, which she had no clue how to do; order him to consume the souls of some innocents; or make an alliance with another Master. Given the option she would love the chance to team up with someone powerful like Lancer or Saber but she had no clue how to reach either of them without challenging them to a fight.

"Now then, to more important matters." said Rider, bringing his Master's attention back to the present. "The kidnapping and murders that are plaguing this city..."

Saki nodded and resumed sipping what little of her tea that did not spill out when she slammed the cup down.

"From your description I have to agree we are dealing with a Servant and his Master. A particularly nasty pair at that." evaluated the Servant. "The dumping of the bodies in a public place is odd however. It's almost like they want the city to know about their presence."

"Or warning us to stay away from them." said Saki in repugnance.

The two finished their tea in silence as Saki poured over the sparse details the mediators provided her. The city had been experiencing an increase in disappearances since the war began and only four of those bodies have turned up. Moreover, they'd been dumped at the steps of the city library. That was nowhere near them which meant the perpetrator was in another part of the city; assuming the killers were participating in the war at all. The most disturbing fact was indeed that they didn't seem to care who knew of their presence. It was almost as though the person behind all the killings and disappearances wanted people to know who was responsible. If that was the case, then the entire purpose of their actions could be to draw the other Masters in to a trap; and if that was the case…

"What if they want us to find them?" suggested Saki, setting her cup down.

"You mean they are not using the kidnappings and murders to warn us away?" said Rider. "I suppose that's possible."

This time Rider seemed to be deep in thought. Saki studied him carefully, looking for some sign as to what he was contemplating. She hoped he would agree with her on this theory. Finally, he gave an amused chuckle.

"What is it?" asked Saki.

"I was just thinking about the irony of all this." said Rider as he stood up and went to the window. "When I was just a young nobleman with dreams of becoming a knight, a witch had kidnapped the most beautiful women in my hometown with the intent of sacrificing them to a great demon. I pursued the witch to her lair and slew her without much difficulty, but my deeds earned the recognition of Sir Kay, who put in a good word for me with King Arthur. That's how I became a knight."

"I don't remember reading that in all those books I borrowed." said Saki, indicating the small stack of books on Arthurian legends she managed to smuggle out of nearby bookstores.

"It isn't exactly a happy tale and one the knights would sooner forget." Rider admitted with a shrug. "I was too late to save the daughters and just barely prevented the summoning from happening. It was a little too close for comfort as far as the bards were concerned."

"Oh I see." said Saki.

"But becoming a knight isn't about heroics, it's about duty." continued the knight. "A knight is sworn to defend the king and his country from all threats. It pained me to see the women's corpses lying about me, but it would have pained me more to see a witch and such a powerful demonic being terrorize Britain unchecked."

"So it was a matter of numbers then." concluded the teenage Master.

"Yes it was. Later, when the other knights learned about how I was prepared to put the betterment of the kingdom and the king ahead of ideals, I became somewhat of an outcast." finished Rider. "But that is a story for another time."

Saki nodded and let her gaze drift back to the books. She knew so little about western literature and much less about its mythology and lore. She made a silent vow that when she finally became a magus, she would put more effort into unlocking those ancient secrets.

Without warning a scream followed by a shattering of glass dragged Saki and Rider out of their individual reveries. The pair stood to face the door, expecting someone to come barging in; but only another scream, this one sounding more desperate than the last.

"Let's go." said Saki as she rushed for the door.

Rider reached the door first. He threw it open and side-stepped into the hallway, ready for a confrontation. Saki slipped out behind him, allowing the door behind her to slam shut.

A young woman with scarlet hair and wearing a hotel uniform was scooping up pieces of a broken vase. She looked up at Rider, who was in full armor and holding a drawn sword, and gave a startled gasp.

"I'm so sorry if I disturbed you." apologized the woman. "A cockroach startled me and then I dropped this vase."

"Are you alright?" asked Rider, offering his hand to the woman in a gallant fashion.

"Y…yes, I'm fine." said the woman, accepting his help. She eyed him up and down. "That's an interesting costume you have on. Is there some sort of renaissance fair in town?"

"Renaissance fair?" echoed Rider in confusion. "Er…yes that is correct."

"Well that armor and sword looks pretty real to me. I think you'll fit in nicely." said the girl as she finished scooping up the fragments of the vase. "Well then, I suppose I should go let management know I broke this. They'll probably take it out my paycheck."

The young woman departed, leaving Rider and Saki alone in the hall. Rider followed her with his eyes until she was completely out of sight. He let out another small chuckle.

"Irony strikes me yet again." said Rider, putting his hand on the door handle.

"What do you mean?" asked Saki, eager to hear more about Rider's history now that there was no danger.

"That woman's red hair reminded me of Queen Guinevere's. She was always so proud…" started Rider but his tone changed the moment he opened the door to their room. "M'lady, stay behind me!"

Saki immediately obeyed and slipped behind him yet again. Rider pushed his way into the room, leveling his sword with a target Saki couldn't make out. There was a fluttering sound, almost like a cape or cloak, and Rider relaxed a little.

"What was it? asked Saki nervously as she peered out from behind her Servant. "Assassin or one of the other Servants?"

"I don't think so." said Rider, sheathing his sword and slamming the window shut. "He was dressed all in black and wearing a plain cloak. His face seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place where I've seen it before. In any case it was clear he didn't want to engage in battle. He fled the moment I leveled my blade at him."

Saki started to look about the room.

"Well nothing seems to be broken or missing." she added hopefully. Then her eyes rested on a pile of scrolls on her bed. "What's this?"

She reached for a scroll that had a note on it which read "S. Tohsaka." She was on the verge of opening it when Rider stopped her.

"Wait, M'lady. It could be jinxed. Merlin once told me some magi jinx their scrolls to prevent unwelcome eyes from reading them." warned Rider.

He snatched the scroll away from her and opened it himself. He looked over the contents of the scroll carefully. He seemed to be checking for something Saki couldn't sense. She could only assume King Arthur had all her knights train to detect magical traps to aid them in their quests. Whatever the case, Rider, seeming satisfied with the results of his examination, returned the scroll to his Master.

Saki took the scroll and opened it herself. The contents were nothing more than a sequence of numbers spelled out in kanji. She opened the next scroll and found similar contents. The third and fourth scrolls were a list of names, four of which were lined out in red. Only one large scroll remained.

"Are these the names of the victims from earlier?" asked Saki, offering the scrolls to her Servant.

Rider poured over the names with a frown. Finally, he rolled up the scrolls and tossed them onto the bed.

"That would be my guess." said Rider. "I surmise the stranger was providing us with information; information we should use with extreme caution. For some reason our informant didn't want to be seen or stick around to converse. That makes him all the more suspicious in my opinion."

"Agreed." said Saki as she opened the large scroll and examined it. "Hey, this one's a grid map."

She lay it out flat on the bed for both Master and Servant to examine. Apart from the symbols, names, and buildings put there by the manufacturer, there was nothing of note on the map itself.

"The city library is here." noted Rider, tapping a building near his end of the map.

Then something sparked in the back of Saki's mind. She unrolled the first scroll and read the first set of numbers. She compared them to the location of the library by using the grids on the edges of the map. The location and the numbers matched perfectly.

"These are grid coordinates!" gasped Saki.

She grabbed a marker off the dresser and circled the library. She matched up the rest of the coordinates with the map and circled each location. When she was done, there were a total of twenty-five locations highlighted on the map.

"Does that mean there are more bodies there?" suggested Rider.

Saki looked over the coordinates again but found no clue as to their true purpose. She reviewed the list of names as well, without any luck. Finally, she picked up the note to examine it closer. The first "S" was colored red while her surname was made using black ink. She frowned as she considered what it could possibly mean.

"The only thing we know for certain is that the first coordinate matches the location the bodies were dumped." said Saki, more to herself than to Rider. "Then if the names crossed out in red are the names of those victims…"

She grabbed a red marker and re-circled the library.

"Then the reason the names are crossed out in red is to tell us where bodies have been dumped." concluded the aspiring magus.

"So the black ones do not necessarily mean there are bodies there." added Rider, comparing the map with a tourist guide he picked up on their first night in the city. "Let's see…this one is a factory, these two are gas stations, the one over here is obviously some docks…"

"These are the places people went missing!" exclaimed Saki excitedly. "What if we find a point where all of these places intersect?"

"The possibilities are endless." said Rider. "We'd need more information on possible strongholds in this city. Places where the enemy could launch attacks on the public but remain untouchable by other Servants."

"Then let's start with the cardinal directions and see where that gets us." suggested Saki.

She set to work and quickly found four buildings that were in the exact center of all the intersecting lines. Rider cross-referenced all four buildings with his tour guide to find out what each one was.

"The one nearest us is not what we are looking for." said Rider. "That is another hotel. The Master or his Servant would need somewhere more private for his actions."

"What about the one in the west?" proposed the teenager, pointing to the building.

"A grocery store." said Rider. "The one to the east is a warehouse and the one to the north is an ice cream parlor."

Saki's face fell at those words. None of those locations were what they were looking for. She filled the map with a series of intersecting lines in a desperate hope to unravel the killer's strong hold. Each building was more unlikely than the next. The sun was setting and she was starting to get a headache.

"Perhaps we should take a break, M'lady." suggested Rider, rolling the smaller scrolls up.

"Yeah I guess." sighed Saki.

Saki gave the map one last glance. Her eyes rested on the last location she'd identified, somewhere in the middle of Lake St. Clair. The map suggested there was nothing but water there. The guidebook suggested the same thing. Then a thought crossed Saki's mind.

"Hey Rider?" started the Master.

"Yes, M'lady?" replied the Servant.

"Is it possible for a powerful magus, maybe a Servant like Caster, to create an entire island out of mana?" asked Saki.

"Merlin and Morgana were certainly capable of it." said Rider. "So yes, it is possible."

"Then maybe the stronghold is there." said Saki, pointing to the lake.

"If that is case, then Caster is the one behind these kidnappings and murders." said Rider as he examined the map with his Master. "Do you wish for me to investigate that location?"

"Not without me." said Saki, rolling the map up and stuffing it in her backpack.

"M'lady, Caster is not someone to be taken lightly." warned Rider. "If your theory holds true, then we are going to be facing an exceptionally powerful magus. We could be facing Merlin or Morgana herself. I would not have you put in that kind of danger."

"I'll risk it." said Saki. "We have to find out if Caster is really behind this."

"M'lady, I must protest." said Rider sternly as his Master pulled on her coat.

"I'm going, Rider, and you can't stop me." said Saki.

Rider studied his Master carefully. He seemed to be considering the possibility she might use a Command Spell on him, which she was prepared to do. Finally, he let out another chuckle.

"And yet another irony has befallen me." he said.

* * *

Marcus put away the last of his equipment and slid it under the bed. The sun had long since set and he was eager to get started. Kári was fast asleep, too tired to contribute to the strategy meeting. He didn't mind her absence. She needed to rest up if she was to survive long enough for him to secure the Holy Grail. She had collapsed from another fever yet again and this time the temperature wasn't going down.

"Master, I am ready to move out." said Lancer as he shouldered his spear.

"Just give me a minute and then we can go." said Marcus.

The strategy meeting turned into a huge success. Marcus had Lancer sneak into the morgue holding the victim's bodies and collect blood samples for examination. Meanwhile Marcus matched the location of every disappearance to a small map he purchased in the hotel lobby. If his calculations were correct, and they rarely were, he had successfully predicted the next time and location of the next kidnapping or body dump. The next target would be a small marina. Further investigation revealed the marina was hosting a party tonight. Parties meant alcohol, alcohol meant inhibited decision-making and lack of focus, those two things made the perfect combination for a kidnapping or murder.

Marcus and Lancer would lie in wait for the assailants. If the kidnappers turned out to be a Master and his Servant, they would engage the two and eliminate them before any more damage was done. If not, then they would return to the mediators and report their findings. It was a win-win scenario for everyone, including the other Masters.

"Let's go." said Marcus.

He pulled on his rune-infused gloves and stepped out the door, Lancer in hot pursuit.


	12. Ambush

**Chapter Twelve: Ambush**

Marcus and Lancer arrived at the marina much earlier than ten o'clock. The party was well underway, evident by the sounds emanating from the illuminated docks. Neither were interested in the unidentified festivities however; they had business to see to.

There was one road leading up to the marina with run-down apartment buildings, abandoned gas stations, and cars lining both sides of the street. Poorly maintained street lights provided lighting in faint flickers, making visibility limited to the pair. Although he could not see it, Marcus could smell the distinct smell of sewage. A septic tank or pipeline must have cracked and the city never bothered to repair it.

"Lovely place." Lancer commented with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Enough small talk, Lancer." said Marcus, pulling out a handful of smooth stones with engravings and handing them to his Servant. "Place one of these beneath each of these cars. I'm going to start setting up a barrier."

Lancer nodded in acknowledgement and set about his work. Marcus went to work as well, erecting his barrier with careful precision. This barrier was one that detected and repelled like the one at the hotel. This barrier was designed to trap people. It wouldn't activate until Marcus commanded it. It would be useless at controlling a Servant but a magus would be hard pressed to break free.

Within half an hour the first line of their ambush was complete. Lancer was ordered to go into hiding, using a rune gifted to him by Marcus to conceal himself better. Once that was complete, Marcus initiated the second part of their ambush. He pulled a particularly large rune stone out of his bag and placed it in the exact center of the street, ensuring it was halfway between the marina and the intersection that connected it to the rest of the city. He placed seven rune stones around the larger one and poured most of his mana into it.

The spell took effect immediately. All around him the traces of his magic disappeared even to the caster's senses. This would conceal the barrier, the traps Lancer had placed, and even Marcus' own mana. Anyone, even the strongest of magi, would have to search each nook and cranny if they wanted to find them.

This spell was not without its defects however. The biggest flaw in the plan was the consumption of mana. Marcus only had enough mana to strengthen his rune infused gloves for three strikes. After that they would be useless. For this plan to work, Marcus and Lancer had to be the ones to initiate the ambush. If the enemy found them first, they would be hard-pressed to survive, let alone defeat their adversary.

Marcus settled into the shadows of a nearby alley with Lancer, who had his back pressed against the cool wall. His Master joined him and the two stood in silence. The rest of the night would be spent waiting.

"Lancer, let me ask you a question." said Marcus.

"Yes, Master?" responded the Servant.

"You know my end goal is to restore Kári's magic circuits and secure our freedom, right?" asked the magus. "But you never told us what your goal is in this war. What do you hope to get from the Holy Grail?"

Lancer kept his silence for such a long time, Marcus was certain he had offended his Servant. It was only after a particularly loud cheer from the marina that he chose to respond.

"You know my legend or, rather, the legend of Longinus of the Holy Lance, correct?" asked Lancer.

"Only the information provided by the Church and what anyone can find in the Bible." responded Marcus.

"The Holy Grail is a sacred artifact capable of wiping a man's sins completely away. Even those written in Heaven are erased. What if I were to tell you I just wanted it?" continued Lancer.

"Not likely, Lancer." countered Marcus. "You fight as though your very soul were on the line, not your life. You fight like a man who has something to lose and everything to gain."

"True enough." consented the Servant, pushing himself off the wall and shouldering his spear. "To be honest with you, Master, I have no true interest in the Grail other than what it can offer me."

"And that is?" questioned Marcus.

"Redemption." pronounced Lancer. "Redemption for my part in the slaying of mankind's greatest savior. Redemption for my part in tainting the church. If I had not done what I'd done, then perhaps the Church would not have fallen into such a bureaucratic state. Perhaps they would worship Him more instead of the angels, apostles, and saints who followed in His footsteps."

This time it was Marcus' turn to fall silent. There was a belief that Masters and Servants tended to be cut from the same cloth. Marcus wanted to secure his future by wiping the slate clean; Lancer wanted to redeem his past by doing the same. On the other hand, Marcus got what he wanted whether he won the Grail War or not; and Lancer could only obtain what he wanted by winning. In some ways they were cut from the same cloth; in other ways, they were very different people.

A warm tingling sensation warned Marcus that someone had crossed his barrier. Judging by the amount of mana exerted by both individuals, it had to be a Master and his Servant.

"Lancer, get ready." warned the fugitive magus.

The newcomers were now close enough that Marcus could hear their footsteps. He could see their shadows flicker in and out of existence with the poorly maintained street lamps. In a few moments they would be in the exact center of their trap. Lancer crouched low, spear in hand, ready to leap at the unsuspecting pair before they could react. Their goal was to take out the Master instead of the Servant, a simple tactic that would leave the Servant vulnerable and without support.

Then something caught Marcus' attention. One of the shadows broke into two distinctly different shadows. Marcus looked over at Lancer who nodded and held up three fingers. There were now three enemies they had to contend with. That threw a wrench in their plans but didn't defeat them entirely. They still had their backup plan if worse came to worse.

The trio passed the alleyway, completely oblivious to Marcus and Lancer. The flickering lights gave Marcus all the information he needed to know about his opponents.

The tallest of the group was a man around Marcus' age. He had a thick mustache, dark hair, and sunken brown eyes. He wore a cape about his shoulders bearing magical inscriptions. Marcus knew this man all too well. He was Anraí Barthomeloi, a highly influential instructor at the Clock Tower. To face the man alone was terrifying enough but the figure next to him made Marcus' mouth dry up and his throat clench shut.

The woman to his right was once an exceptionally beautiful woman who was admired for both her looks and talent in the Mages' Association. Now her body was covered hideous burn marks that made her look more monstrous than human. This woman was Laoise Sophia-Ri, once a prospective student at the Clock Tower who was insanely jealous of the attention and talents of Kári. Marcus and his fiancé had thought she'd died in the fire that wiped out so many others in the Conflagration of Norway; yet here she was, hideously disfigured and participating in the Holy Grail Wars.

The woman to Anraí's left was different from her counterparts. She was short, petite, and unquestioningly one of the most beautiful women Marcus had ever laid eyes on. She was well endowed and had curves in all the right places. Her olive skin, violet eyes, and waist length silver hair gave her an exotic, almost divine appearance. She wore a simple blue-gray tunic, possibly Greek in origin, with gold embroidery along the shoulders. She carried herself like one who knew she was both beautiful and powerful. There was no doubt in Marcus' mind that this was a Servant.

The trio were now past the alleyway and continuing on their way toward the marina. Marcus nodded to Lancer and the duo made their move. Lancer leapt out of the alleyway and landed in the center of the street. He lunged forward, leveling his spear at the back of an unsuspecting Barthomeloi. The tip of his spear was inches from his target's back when a high-pitched whistle caught Marcus and Lancer's attention. Lancer reacted with only milliseconds separating himself from life and death. He sidestepped, abandoning his attack all together, to avoid taking a black arrow to his skull. Marcus whipped around and looked up in the direction the arrow came from.

A tall, muscular figure with bronzed skin and wearing leather armor fashioned like the armor of the ancient Greeks stood atop an apartment building. He held his rustic yet masterfully crafted black bow at the ready, an equally black arrow nocked in the bowstring.

"It is about time you revealed yourself." said the female Servant, turning to face Lancer and his Master. "We could sense your presence from over a mile away."

Marcus couldn't believe anyone had managed to override his runes that way. Only an exceptionally powerful magus could have done that. Barthomeloi and Sophia-Ri were powerful but nowhere near that level of power. The only answer was that this Servant was responsible, which meant she belonged to the Caster class.

"So it _is_ you." said Barthomeloi as he faced his assailants. "A little birdie told us you were participating in this conflict. How I hoped it was true."

Sophia-Ri did not say anything. She only glared at Marcus with utter contempt. He didn't blame her. Her disfigurement was the result of Kári's failure to control her magic.

"Good to see you Anraí." said Marcus, dropping into a fighting stance. He would have to take him out first. He was the stronger of the two magi he faced. "How's the wife and kids?"

"They're on vacation in Spain." responded Barthomeloi. "But we didn't come here to talk about them did we?"

"I suppose not." said Marcus. "So I'm assuming Caster's your Servant?"

"She is not." said Barthomeloi. "She belongs to my partner here. My Servant is that one."

He gestured at the bowman still partially concealed in the shadows.

"Enough talk already Barthomeloi." snarled Sophia-Ri, her eyes flashing with rage. "Let's kill Lancer and take this traitor captive. I want to see him suffer. I want to see the look on his bitch of a fiancé's face when I burn him alive."

Lancer positioned himself between Marcus and Caster, ready to intercept any attack that came his way. But no attack came. Instead, Barthomeloi put a hand on Sophia-Ri's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You aren't here to fight anyone Sophia-Ri. You need to pick up our unconscious guests at the marina." said the Clock Tower magus.

It was then Marcus realized the sounds of a party had been absent from the ambience for a while now. Judging by the abruptness, he could only assume they were all drugged.

"So you two are responsible for the kidnappings." said Marcus. "What are the bodies for?"

This time it was Caster who spoke. When she spoke it was with a cheerful and innocent air, as though what she was saying was the most logical answer to Marcus' question.

"Why, they're my playthings of course." said Caster as she licked her lips. "All men are my playthings. Whether they are here to fight for me, die for me, or lie with me doesn't matter because they are all mine to do with as I wish."

Caster snapped her fingers and a dozen puffs of dark purple smoke surrounded them all. When the smoke cleared a pack of animals stood about, encircling them all. There were bears, wolves, lions, and even a leopard. All of them had a crazed look in their eyes. The same look as Berserker had when under the influence of his Mad Enhancement ability.

"Enough from you, Caster." commanded Barthomeloi. "Archer and I will take things from here."

Sophia-Ri gave Marcus one last glare of contempt before leaving her partner. Caster followed suit but not before looking up at Archer and calling out "Bye Sweetie!", which caused the bowman to grimace in annoyance.

"Lancer, stop them!" ordered Marcus.

The knight of the lance leapt into the air and threw three javelins at Caster. A wolf intercepted one of the javelins, letting the projectile sink into its throat and kill it. The remaining two were deflected by well-placed shots from Archer's bow. The bowman leapt from his roost and landed between Caster and Lancer to prevent further attacks.

"I hate to say it Lancer, but I cannot allow you to slay Caster." said Archer in an almost apologetic voice. "Though I have to admit I've been looking forward to this battle for some time now. I was eager to meet you and your Master."

Lancer landed next to his Master and re-summoned his spear. So far the battle was not going as they planned. They were outnumbered and quite possibly underpowered. Marcus knew then and there that if they wanted to defeat Archer and his Master, they would have to abandon saving the marina all together.

"Lancer, focus on Archer. I'll handle Barthomeloi." said Marcus.

Lancer nodded in acknowledgement and commenced his attack. He bypassed Barthomeloi and lunged for Archer. The bowman barely dodged the spearman's thrust by leaping into the air. He followed up by releasing a barrage of his signature black arrows at the recovering Servant. Lancer batted two arrows away with his spear but was unable to stop a third, which sank into his left thigh.

"You're quick Archer." complemented the roman soldier, pulling the arrow out and tossing it to the ground. "Truly you are a credit to your class."

"You have my thanks." said Archer as he fit another arrow into his bow.

Archer released the arrow, which Lancer deflected with ease. The bowman closed the distance between them and brought the staff of his bow up. Lancer received a blow to his chin with enough force to send him flying into the air. Lancer tried twisting around to face his opponent but was stopped by a dozen arrows that had lodged themselves in the polearm master's back. Instead, Lancer found himself crashing to the ground. Some of the arrow shafts snapped upon impact, others forced their way through his whole body. The roman soldier pushed himself to his knees and leaned on his spear.

"Truly a credit." he muttered under his breath, a trail of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth.


	13. Temple

**Chapter Thirteen: Temple  
**

Waves lapped gently at the speedboat as it sped through the night on Lake St. Clair. Saki could not believe the talent of her Servant. At first, she had been apprehensive about Rider's assurance he could easily operate a motorized vehicle, let alone a speedboat. Magi were clueless when it came to modern machinery and avoided it whenever possible. At least that is what Saki had observed from watching her mother desperately try to operate a Blu-ray player Saki's father had sent his daughter for her tenth birthday.

"This is amazing, Rider!" exclaimed Saki.

"Milady, I must ask you to keep you voice down." cautioned Rider. "This watercraft emits enough sound to draw the attention of any sentinels in the area. We shouldn't draw any more than we can help."

Saki nodded to signal compliance. The boat they were using was not theirs and she did not want to see it damaged or destroyed by unwanted guests. Rider had found the boat when they were passing through a marina in the middle of a party. Saki was reluctant to steal someone else's property but changed her mind when Rider said he sensed the presence of another Servant approaching the marina. That had been around ten o'clock, roughly an hour ago. The Servant must not have sensed their presence, suggesting that Rider and Saki were not being followed intentionally.

"We are here, Milady." announced Rider suddenly as the brought the speedboat to a stop.

Saki looked around. There was nothing but empty waters all around them. She looked back at Rider quizzically but he merely gestured to a spot about fifty feet ahead of them. Saki looked again. There was something odd about the moonlight in that spot. It was as though something was bending the moonlight around it.

"Some kind of invisibility spell?" suggested Saki.

Her response was a _splash_ from behind. Rider had disembarked from the speedboat and was now waist keep in water, sword and shield at the ready.

"Get out of the boat Milady." instructed Rider. "We are in enemy territory now and from the feel of things, this enemy is an exceptionally vile piece of work."

Saki obeyed her Servant and dropped out of the watercraft. The ice-cold water came up to her chest before she felt solid, albeit exceptionally slimy, ground beneath her feet. She let out a shuddering gasp as her body attempted to adjust to the sudden drop in temperature. Rider pressed onward, leading the way with his shield held high. His Master followed in his footsteps, her arms crossed around her torso in a vain attempt to warm herself.

Rider took a few more steps then stopped. He reached out with his shield and half of it vanished into thin air. The knight withdrew the shield and looked down at his Master.

"Milady, are you ready for this?" asked Rider.

Saki nodded and her Servant pressed forward, passing through the unseen barrier. She followed suit, her body still quivering from the cold. As she passed the barrier she felt a wave of warm air pass over her, instantly drying her clothes. She was standing on a sandy beach looking up at a luxurious Greek-inspired palace. A high wall made of white marble with a single archway inscribed with complex runes and magical algorithms surrounded the building.

"So, it is Caster." said Saki.

Rider did not respond to his Master's observation. His attention was drawn to a beached cargo ship. Partially decayed human bodies lay scattered around it in a disorganized, almost panicked, fashion. Some of the bodied were covered in bite and claw marks, suggesting they had been attacked by a pack of ferocious animals.

"What happened to them?" wondered Saki.

"I would rather not find out." responded Rider.

The duo resumed their trek to the Greek-stylized palace. There were no hints anyone in the luxurious structure was aware of the intruders. When they reached the threshold, Saki felt a chill run up her spine.

"It's just too quiet." she whispered.

"Stay behind me, Milady." instructed her Servant.

He kept his sword and shield at the ready as the duo moved inside. The moment they passed the archway an unearthly chill ran up Saki's spine. Although she could not see it, she was certain they had just passed through something. Whatever it was, it was bound to have alerted Caster to their presence.

"Odd." said Rider suddenly.

Saki suppressed the feeling of unease in her stomach and followed her Servant's gaze. There were a variety of luxurious looking items scattered throughout the courtyard. From cars to speedboats to stone statues, everything appeared to be state of the art.

"Perhaps they belong to Caster's Master?" suggested Saki, examining a nearby sports car.

"Conceivably but judging by the sumptuousness of this compound, I am willing to gamble these belong to Caster." said the knight.

The pair continued deeper into the courtyard. Saki kept looking over her shoulder as though making sure the archway didn't disappear. Every once and a while she thought she could see the shadow of something slip between the luxurious cars, boats, and statues. On more than occasion she spotted a pair of yellow eyes staring at her from a dark corner.

"Rider, I don't like this. Maybe we should go." said Saki.

Rider stopped at a large building covered in strange runes. He looked back at his Master with concern.

"Milady, we have come too far to run away now." said Rider. "Besides, we are being watched and if we try to leave now, we will be attacked."

Saki felt that unnatural chill run up her spine. She wished they were back in their hotel room. Rider gave his Master a reassuring look before pushing the double doors wide open. The moment the doors opened, Saki was greeted by an atrocious smell.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" gasped Saki as she covered her nose.

"The smell of human waste." replied Rider. "What manner of place is this?"

Saki's eyes watered from the stench as they swept over the room. They were on a railed pathway over a series of pits, each glowing a sickly green. When Saki peered into one of the holes she felt bile rise her stomach and she vomited. Inside the pit was a man covered in waste, his whole left side resembling some sort of hybrid between a wolf and a human. A tube had been forced into the man's throat, force feeding him a strange green liquid.

At the far end of the pathway were three tables bearing tools and equipment Saki had only read about in her mother's books. Centered in the middle table was a silver chalice which over-flowed with the green concoction. The liquid dripped into a large funnel which split into tubes that snaked their way into each pit.

"I think it is a workshop." burped Saki, fighting to keep down what remained of her dinner.

Rider sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk along the pathway with his Master in tow. They considered each of the pits, confirming there were people in them.

"These are the people who went missing." observed Saki. "But how did they end up here?"

Saki bumped into Rider, her head colliding painfully with his armor. Rubbing her forehead, she stepped back from her Servant and looked up at him. His gaze was fixed on the chalice. That's when Saki noticed something was truly wrong.

"Rider?" she called cautiously.

Rider did not respond. His eyes were shifting in and out of focus, as though he was fighting to stay awake. Whenever they were in focus, they were locked on the chalice opposite him. After a minute of this odd behavior, Rider's eyes became permanently blank. His head dipped and his shoulders dropped as though he was fast asleep.

"Rider? What's wrong with you?" Saki repeated, this time in a louder voice.

Once again Rider did not respond. He shuffled over to the nearest pit and leapt into it without a second thought. As soon as he landed he sat on the ground and pressed his back against the pit wall. The chalice glowed as another tube magically appeared beneath the funnel and snaked its way toward Rider. The knight opened his mouth and the tube slid down his throat. A few seconds later the acidic green liquid started pouring into the Servant's mouth.

"Rider!" yelled Saki, both confused and sickened by what she was seeing. "Wake up!"

She had no idea what she was supposed to do. The chalice had somehow enchanted Rider, a knight with powerful magic resistance. Never, in all the books she had read and lessons her mother had taught her, had Saki heard or seen such magic. It was as though the magic itself was designed to target men.

Saki took a step toward the chalice and was thrown back. Her heart was now in her throat in both fear and shock.

"A barrier!?" exclaimed the Tohsaka heiress.

A soft growl behind Saki caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned to face the sound. She was being stared down by a massive bear on its haunches. Although Saki was face-to-face with a wild animal should could not help but glance into the pit nearest the bear. The man who had been in there was gone.

"Did that man become the bear?" she wondered aloud.

The bear let forth a ferocious roar and Saki took a reflexive step back. She tripped over her own feet and collapsed to the ground. The bear dropped to all fours and moved toward her, its hot breath visible in the frigid night air.

"Rider!" yelled Saki, crawling back until she could feel the invisible barrier against her shoulder-blades. "Rider, help me!"

Rider did not respond. He was still trapped in whatever spell held him in place. The bear was now a mere foot from one of Saki's exposed legs. Saki held her hand up to protect her face when the Command Spells caught her eye. She had completely forgotten about her Command Spells! She could use one to take control of Rider again, though she did not know how effective it would be.

"By the power of my Command Spell, I command you, Rider, to break free from your current state of mind and rush to my aid." chanted Saki as she held her command seals to the air.

The outer crescent moon stigmata on her hand glowed bright red for an instant before vanishing in a brilliant flash of light. Then there was silence. Nothing had happened. The bear roared at Saki once more and she became even more frightened. The bear lashed out at Saki, shredding both stocking and flesh. The aspiring magus cried out in fear and anguish. The beast drew its claw back for another strike.

But the blow never came. With a flash of steel and spray of blood, the bear's arm flew off its body and into a nearby pit. Rider landed between the beast and his Master, his bloodied sword glinting in the dim light. The knight drove his blade into the massive bear's heart and it fell to the ground. Almost instantly, the bear transformed into a lifeless human male. Rider kicked at the corpse in disgust.

"Master, I apologize for whatever just happened." said Rider. "I know not what came over me."

"It was that chalice back there. Don't look at it!" ordered Master.

"Agreed." said Rider as he scooped up his Master in his strong arms. "We need to leave this place."

He summoned forth his mount and leapt atop it. The horse burst forth from the workshop and sped for the arched entrance to the compound. Saki could hear the howl of wolves and snarls of big cats behind them. A lion leapt at them from behind a sports car but Rider countered the beast by relieving it of its head. Saki shut her eyes so she would not see the gore but she could not avoid the feeling of warm blood splashing against her face.

They were now on the beach and riding for the point where they left their boat. With Saki in his arms, Rider leapt from his horse and into the cold water. The horse vanished into thin air just as a pack of wolves tried sinking their teeth into it. Rider waded through the water until he reached the boat and dumped his Master into it unceremoniously. The wolves were now in the water in hot pursuit.

Rider started the engine on the first try and spun the watercraft a hundred and eighty degrees. The knight hit the accelerator and the boat shot off into the darkness. Within minutes all Saki could hear was the lapping of waves against the hull of the boat.

"Master, we should not return to the harbor. I am sensing an exceptionally strong source of mana there." warned Rider as stoically as he could, though Saki could sense the weariness in his voice. "We could disembark a short distance from it and make out way through the alleyways until we make it to safety."

"That's fine Rider." Saki said hoarsely. "Whatever you think is best."

The Tohsaka heiress' entire body was trembling. For the first time since the Holy Grail War had begun, she truly felt out of her league. All she wanted to do was go back to Japan and cry in her mother's arms.


End file.
